GCW - Global Championship Wrestling
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: I suck at summaries but this is basically a fantasy Wrestling Promotions. More inside! Currently taking OC Submissions!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys! I saw this done and I also want to make one. I need some of you ocs for this to work and I'm also going to be adding in some superstars from WWE and TNA as well! So here's the layout at the moment.

Events:

GCW Monday Night Demolition - Weekly

GCW Friday Night Revolution - Weekly

GCW Bout of Kings (Royal Rumble)

GCW Last One Standing (Elimination Chamber)

GCW Grand Slam (Wrestlemania)

GCW Retribution (Payback)

GCW Hardcore! (Extreme Rules)

GCW Cashing The Cheque (Money in The Bank)

GCW Battlefield (Battlezone)

GCW Summerfest (Summerslam)

GCW Clash of Champions (Night of Champions)

GCW Caged IN! (Hell in A Cell) {Also features steel cage matches}

GCW Survival (Survivor Series)

GCW Unrelenting Force (TLC)

Titles:

GCW Championship

GCW Heavyweight Championship

GCW Light Heavyweight Championship

GCW X Division Championship

GCW Hardcore Championship

GCW Knockouts Championship

GCW Women's Championship

GCW Intercontinetal Championship

GCW World Tag Team Championships

GCW Tag Team Championships

and of course here is the OC template

**Superstar/Diva Name:**

**Hometown:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Physical Description:**

**Face/Heel:**

**Persona/Gimmick:**

**Attire:**

**Theme Song:**

**Moveset:**

**Signatures (optional):**

**Finishers (2):**

**Valet/Manager/Bodyguard (optional):**

**Real Wrestlers You'd like to work with in your characters storylines: **


	2. The First Demolition - Part One

"Welcome to Monday Night Demolition!" Michael Cole called through his headset "Tonight is the debut of this weekly event and of course the first night Global Championship Wrestling is live on the air! I'm joined by Jerry 'The King Lawler' and tonight two of the GCW titles will be defended!"

"That's right Michael and I'm sure those matches will bring excitement to the audiences here and hopefully impress some people enough to support this franchise!"

"Well then ladies and gentlemen let's get this show on the road!"

Lillian Garcia rose the microphone in her hand to her lips then called into it with a smile on her face "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the Chief Executive Officer of GCW, Shane McMahon!"

Shane's theme drops and he dances out onto the stage in a business suit with a big grin on his face. He stops mid dance then he saunters along the ramp waving to the crowd which had amassed in the arena. Shane walked up the steps and then entered the ring grabbing a mic from the timekeeping team and held it up slightly giving the fans time to cheer.

"Wow!" he said into the mic wearing a big smile "What a great turnout for the first ever Monday Night Demolition!"

Shane again gave the audience time to cheer before speaking again "Tonight we will crown two new champions…The GCW Championship and GCW X Division Championship are both on the line in our dual main events! But first allow me to name the General Manager for Monday Night Demolition. He is a former WWE Champion, and one of the best in ring competitors of any generation. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you" Shane points to the ring and for a moment nothing happens.

"Who's it gonna be King?"

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point Cole!"

You Think You Know Me by Mettalingus hits and the crows goes crazy. Cole's eyes widen and he stammers into his headset "Oh my god, can it be?"

Edge walks out onto the stage through smoke and grins at the response of the crowd. He walks down to the ramp and pulls a signature pose causing the pyro to go off behind him. He continues to the ring then slides in and poses on the second turnbuckle. Edge grabs a mic from the time keeper then turns to Shane and gives him a nod.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Demolition's new General Manager, The Rated R Superstar Edge!" Shane yelled the fans were still going wild "And now I'll now pass you over to him to lead tonight's events!"

Shane climbed out of the ring making way for the back and Edge started his promo "Well, Well it is damn good to be back here!"

He paused to let the fans cheer prior to speaking again "Now tonight the title matches will feature Kofi Kingston and a new debuting superstar for the X Division Championship then The GCW Championship match will be between Triple H and Randy Orton".

The crowd cheered once more and Edge smirked slightly "But enough of me wasting your time, our first match of the evening will feature two new debuting superstars and that match is right now!"

Edge jumped out of the ring following Shane's path to the back and Lillian Garcia took centre ring once more "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

'Guren No Yumiya' by Linked Horizon starts playing and a male dressed in black tights, yellow elbow pads and kneepads walked out onto the stage and posed for the crowd to a round of cheering. He started on the way down the ramp when Lillian continued "Introducing first from Melbourne, Australia weighing in at two hundred and thirty pounds, Cid Miller!"

Miller climbed up onto the apron and entered the ring. He posed again to the crowd then got into position to wait for his opponent.

A second later Worlds Apart by CFO$ hits and a competitor walks out onto the stage dressed in Red and white tights with red maple leaf design on the sides, and black boots. He comes out wearing a black t shirt with the words 'DS- Canadian daredevil." On it, the writing in red.

"And his opponent from Montreal Canada weighing one hundred an eighty five pounds, The Canadian Daredevil Daniel Stevens!"

Daniel slides into the ring and slides his shirt up over his head then tosses it into the crowd with a big smile on his face. He turns to Cid and gives him a nod as both prepare themselves for the match ahead. The referee signals for the bell and both men go for the tie up. With a sizeable weight advantage Miller is able to overpower Stevens and quickly use an Irish whip to send him into the corner. Miller ran towards his opponent rested on the turnbuckle however Stevens grabbed either side of the top rope and used it to propel himself into the air high enough to deliver a dropkick to Miller's face.

"This match is off to a stellar start!" Michael Cole announced "Cid Miller is definitely a technician in the ring and Daniel Stevens is seemingly all about a speed game. This one should be exciting no matter the result!"

Miller quickly pulls Stevens into a head lock then kicks him in the gut to throw him off guard and delivers a snap DDT.

"What a vicious move by Cid Miller, going for the cover here!"

The ref hit his hand against the mat twice and was just about to hit the canvas for a three count when Stevens hauled his shoulder up.

"I don't believe the resiliency of this kid!" King shouted "It's amazing!"

Miller sets up for a Suplex but Stevens manages to stop him before the lift and shove him into the ground. Stevens raises two fingers to the air and yells "It's Time to Fly!"

"It looks like the Canadian Daredevil is ready to end this match right here and now!" Cole plugged for Daniel Stevens' finisher as the smaller of the two in the ring climbed out onto the apron through the second rope and ascended the turnbuckles.

"He's poised and ready Michael!" King added in quickly.

Stevens turned around and launched himself into the air performing a moonsault however on the downward ascent something went terribly wrong.

"Oh my god, Miller! Miller managed to get his knees up!"

Miller pushed himself to his feet and looked to the downed Stevens before posing for the crowd to a fair amount of cheers. Stevens slowly pulled himself to match the male's standing position but Miller was ready and quickly lifted Stevens into the Suplex position. He held him there for a moment then hauled him down towards the ground switching the move into a neck-breaker mid-descent.

"Lightning Strike! Miller just nailed the Lightning Strike on Stevens!"

Miller climbs over the downed Stevens and hooks his leg for the cover.

The ref tapped his hand against the mat "One…" he brought his hand down a second time "Two…" and finally a third time "Three! That's it folks the match is over!" Cole called.

'Guren No Yumiya' by Linked Horizon plays again and Miller poses victoriously still being cheered by the audience "Here is your winner, Cid Miller!"

"What an absolutely stunning performance from these two competitors!" Cole smiled "Cid Miller victorious but Daniel Stevens looking equally impressive in their GCW debuts!"

"I can't wait to see what the future holds for these two!" King chimed in "They are both bright young talents here and I'm sure we're going to see plenty more upstarts in the near future!"

The screen cuts to a backstage area where a male is standing next to another. The first male was dressed in a suit and the second was dressed in his ring gear consisting of black tights which went down to his ankles and black boots. He wore a black shirt with an insignia of several lightning bolts on it and he was smirking cockily at the camera.

"Jake Storm, later tonight you face Kofi Kingston for the GCW X Division Championship, can I get your thoughts on that match, considering the fact that it's a no disqualifications match?"

"Poor, poor misconceived Todd Grisham" Jake said shaking his head pityingly "When I beat Kofi tonight not only will I prove my dominance in the X Division of GCW but I will prove Canada's dominance over the lesser individuals in the GCW".

The screen cuts back to the ring and the bell sounds "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with no disqualifications!"

Kofi's music hits and he strolls out doing his usual thing with the stage fireworks to the cheering and delight of the audience who shouted the 'booms' with the babyface.

"Introducing first from Ghana, West Africa weighing two hundred twelve pounds...Kofi Kingston!"

Kofi posed in the ring again then the room suddenly went dark and a stroke of lightning hit the stage. Jake Storm stepped out slightly afterward and rapid sounds started going off in the background to him walking down the ramp.

Just before he reached the ring Jake jumped on the spot touching his fist to the ground and the four corners of the ring fired up whitish blue pyro and Jake smirked prior to sliding into the ring.

"And his opponent from Toronto Canada, weighing two hundred thirty one pounds...Jake "The Tornado' Storm!"

Jake posed a final time in the ring while Lillian exited. The ref rang the bell, Kofi and Jake were already circling each other. The first hold of the match as standard was the collar and elbow tie up. Kofi gained an advantage over Jake and tossed him into the ropes but the latter rebounded and caught Kofi with a clothesline.

The African competitor gasped from breath probably not expecting such a hit early on. He was luckily able to quickly recoverr and nail a jumping lariat on Jake whom was next to fall to the ground.

Kofi posed for the audience then ran and bounced off the ropes rebounding towards the down Jake and taunted him before nailing the 'Boom' Drop.

"Cover from Kingston!" Cole cried out.

"One...Two...Thr..OH MY GOD STORM GOT HIS SHOULDER UP!"

Jake gave Kofi a little smirk and slapped him across the face then jumped up and slammed his feet into Kofi's face.

"Dropkick from Storm, Jake Storm with an impressive counter".

Suddenly something that sounded suspiciously like the start of the Canadian national anthem began then all of a sudden it changed to Christians' theme.

"What the-can it be?" King asked tilting his head slightly.

"I don't know…"

Christian walked out of the back dressed in casual blue jeans and a white shirt to an enormorous cheer that ripped through the entire arena. He strode down to the ring picking up a steel chair along the way. Captain Charisma slid into the ring and smiled at Kofi immediately swinging for Jake. In mid swing Christian whipped his aim around and nailed Kofi right in the mouth.

"What the heck did Christian just do!?" King exclaimed.

"The ref is powerless, there's no disqualifications!"

Jake slowly pulled Kofi to his feet and threw him towards Christian who immediately grabbed his arms, turned him over and thrusted him right into the mat nailing a vicious killswitch.

Jake climbed over Kofi's prone body and hooked his leg. The ref started to hit his hand against the ground to count the pinfall.

"One...Two...Three! This...This is just sickening! Jake Storm and Christian literally screwed Kofi Kingston out of the X Division Championship!"

Lillian Garcia slowly and unsurely raised her mic up once more "Here is your winner and the first GCW X Division Champion...Jake 'The Tornado' Storm!"

The referee brought over a golden title with a black strap, the side plates had each side of wrestlers performing high flying moves and in the centre of the front plate rested a giant red 'X' with flames around it. Christian tied the belt around Jake's waist then rose his hand. The crowd booed like it was out of fashion but Christian and Jake both didn't pay much attention.

"I still can't believe the nerve of those two…" King stated shakiing his head "How could they soil the beginning of this industry on its debut night!?"

"Obviously they have no respect for anyone but themselves" Cole interjected but quickly recovered "Well it looks like we're going to have to put that behind us and move on with the night.."

In the General Manager's office Edge was sitting around on his laptop when Christian walked in "Hey Edge".

"Christian? What're you doing here?"

"I decided I wanted to compete again" Christian shrugged "It might be fun".

"And Let me guess you're here to ask to be entered into a triple threat with Orton and Hunter?"

"Well I wouldn't…"

"Relax Buddy, I was planning to add Cena to surprise everyone but I think you're more of a surprise than Cena to be brutally honest since everyone would expect me to add him".

"Thanks Edge"

"No problems buddy. Do us proud!"

Christian nodded "Say how did you pick up this gig?"

Edge chuckled and said "I think I owed Shane a favor and I missed this world more than I am willing to admit".

"Fair enough" Christian answered "Well I'd better go get ready, see you later man".

"Yeah see you later".

Back in the ring Lillian Garcia rose the mic to her lips and spoke loudly "The following Mixed Tag Team Contest is scheduled for one fall!"

'I Made It' By Kevin Rudolf, Birdman, Jay Sean and Lil Wayne blasted through the arena and two individuals made their way out onto the stage. They waved to the crowd and sauntered down the ramp handing out red tees with "GD Nation" in the center with gold lettering. Once they had gotten to the ramp the duo dual Lionsaulted into the ring and Lillian introduced them "In the ring, at a combined weight of three hundred twenty one pounds, Gale and Daniella, The Hawks!"

The two posed for the crowd again to huge chants of "GD, GD, GD!"

"And their opponents…"

The Miz's entrance theme begins and he walks out onto the stage posing for the fans who all booed him. Suddenly Miz's theme was stopped when a hooded male pulled him in and delivered a sharp superkick to his face smirking the male pulled down his hood and kicked Miz aside then did his signature pose for the screaming fans.

"First from Los Angeles California, Weighing in at two hundred fifteen pounds, John Morrison!"

Morrison's music started and he strolled down to the ring and tossed his jacket away casually before stepping into the ring. Morrison posed once more and gave his opponent's a small smile not an uncocky one though.

"And his tag team partner…"

A soundtrack filled the air and a female walked out onto the stage posing for all the fans who cheered and wolf-whistled loudly "Melina!"

"What..The...JOHN MORRISON AND MELINA!" Cole shouted.

"First we saw Christian, now we've seen Morrison and Melina, who's next this has me wondering…" King cut in for good measure.

END CHAPTER.

Sorry to leave it at a cliffie but I really wanted to get the first one out of the way. Don't worry if you didn't see your OC we still have Part 2 of Demolition and Two parts of Revolution to go in the first week.


	3. The First Demolition Part Two

Chapter Two

Morrison and Gale started in the ring the crowd evenly split down the middle for the two opposing teams. Gale got the advantage in the tie up then spun Morrison and Irish whipped him into the ropes but he rebounded and managed to nail a cross body on the former.

"John Morrison we thought to have a bit of ring rust but it looks like he's doing impressively against Gale here" Cole spoke watching the match.

"And it must be unnerving for Gale to face off against a guy like Morrison on his first night here".

As Cole said this Gale landed an impressive clothesline and King chuckled "Maybe not Cole, Gale is quite the impressive competitor in his own right".

Morrison rolled out of the way and jumped to tag Melina who smirked at Gale until the ref started to count. Gale smirked right back at her and tagged in Daniella. The two females entered the ring and locked up in a collar and elbow stance this time it was Daniella who gained the advantage and flipped Melina onto the mat prior to running towards the ropes and launching herself into a lionsault off them. She executed the move perfectly and quickly covered Melina.

The ref hit his hand against the mat "One…" he followed with a second one "Two...No Melina just kicked out!"

Melina slowly got to her feet and smirked at Daniella who just gave a noncommittal shrug and irish whipped the other female into the ropes rebounding off the ones on her own side then she jumped into the air and smashed her fist into Melina's jaw.

"Daniella nailed the Supergirl Punch!"

"And wait Morrison's getting into the ring!?"

Gale quickly came to the aid of his sister and hit a nasty spinning neckbreaker on Morrison which was enough of a distraction to Melina for Daniella to throw her face first into the turnbuckle and repeatedly smash her fist into the former's spine until the ref had to tell her to get out of the corner. Daniella dragged Melina out by the hair but quickly switched to holding her by the shoulder then spun her leg kicking Melina in the face.

"Lights Out from Daniella to Melina!" Cole cried enthusiastically.

"I don't think she's done yet Cole!" King interjected.

Daniella ran to the ropes again and leaped up onto the second holding the top proceeding to lionsault onto Melina and hook her leg immediately afterward.

"One...Two...Three! The Hawks just upset Morrison and Melina!"

"Here are your winners...Gale and Daniella, The Hawks!"

Gale gave a wink to the camera before he slid back into the ring and raised his sister's hand in victory. She hugged him happily then the two of them climbed onto the second turnbuckle and posed for the cheering crowd.

Backstage John Cena is preparing to make an announcement that would forever shake the foundations of his career and perhaps the GCW itself. He took a deep breath and then '**My Time Is Now' **starts playing throughout the arena with half booing Cena and the other cheering for him. The Leader of the Cenation runs to the ring down the ramp after his traditional salute and throws his hat into the audience. He grabs the microphone and starts to speak "Now I know Christian kinda stole my spot in the main event but I'm not mad yo. In fact this gives me a much better opportunity to reveal something that you're not aware of yet bro. We ain't riding with the Cenation no more".

The crowd was rendered speechless until Cena smirked and said "We all gon' kick your ass as the Chain Gang bro" the cheering was so deafening a small kid had to cover his ears in the front row just so that his ear drums wouldn't blow.

"And to prove my theory that the Chain Gang cans till kick your asses in the back I am issuing an open challenge to see who can manage John Cena and his homies from the west end good luck cause we still don't" Cena raised his mic to the audience and they shouted the last part of his sentence.

Chris Jericho's theme song dropped to a surprising amount of boos and he sauntered down the ramp then gave Cena a look and shook his head before trying to wave someone out. With Jericho's music still playing Tyson Kidd and Jake Storm flanked Jericho's sides and they all gave each other a nod then ran into the ring and slid in. Cena manage to land a few hits on Kidd but Jericho kicking the Chain Gang Leader in the stomach effectively rendered those movements to prove useless.

Kidd and Jake Irish whipped Cena into the turnbuckle. THe latter of the three bounced off it just in time to be caught by a Codebreaker from Jericho. Kidd climbed the turnbuckles and executed a perfect moonsault onto Cena.

"Lift him up!" Jake ordered pointing to one of the ring posts. Kidd and Jericho heaved Cena onto the top turnbuckle in a seated position. Jake climbed up in front of Cena and hauled him up for a suplex but he spun around rapidly before smashing his head into the mat.

"Oh my god...A Codebreaker then a Moonsault and then that damned Death From Above, Jake Storm is at it again...First he screwed Kofi Kingston out of the title and now he's taken out one of the GCW's top superstars with the help of Chris Jericho and Tyson Kidd...And of course here comes Christian...:" Cole sighed "he has a microphone so maybe we'll get an explanation…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen you are looking at the four pure bred and down right best competitors in the GCW. Proud sons of Canada and by the end of the night all of Demolition's Champions".

Despite the booing Christian, Jake Storm, Chris Jericho and Tyson Kidd all raised their hands victoriously "We are the Canadian Coalition!"

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the GCW World Tag Team Championships! In the ring, being accompanied by Christian and Jake 'The Tornado' Storm. At a combined weight of four hundred twenty two pounds, representing the Canadian Coalition. Chris Jericho and Tyson Kidd!"

Christian and Jake climbed out of the ring so that Jericho and Kidd could prepare themselves for their match when an oddly familiar sound filled the arena. Two superstars came into the ring and posed for the screaming and cheering arena where ninety nine percent of the fans were on their feet.

"And their opponents, From Cameron, North Carolina Matt and Jeff, The Hardy Boyz!"

Jeff and Matt ran down to the ring and without waiting for their in ring poses they started to beat down on their two opponents. The ref quickly rang the bell and forced Matt and Tyson to go outside onto the ring apron.

Jeff was irish whipped into the ropes but rebounded back spectacularly and ran up the turnbuckles leaping off and flipping over attemping a quick victory whisper in the wind but Jericho anticipated it and merely sidestepped causing Jeff to land on the mat in a perfectly seated position.

"Ouch, I guess Jericho saw that coming from a mile away".

Jericho smirked at Jeff and went to kick him but Matt ran into the ring and clotheslined Jericho. The ref pulled Matt aside and started to reprimand him for getting into the ring while he wasn't the legal man.

Jake rolled in from underneath the ropes on the opposite side to which the ref was watching. He quickly tapped his foot against the mat repeatedly as Jeff staggered to his feet. As soon as Jeff got himself fully standing up Jake smashed his foot into Jeff's chin with an impressive super kick then before the ref could fully notice he slipped out of the ring once more. Matt hadn't noticed either and turned to go climb back out on the apron while Jericho crawled to make a cover on Jeff "One...Two...Three!"

"Oh my god...this night just keeps getting more and more sickening. The Canadian Coalition won't stop til they embarass the entire show! It's disgusting!"

"Here are your winners and New GCW World Tag Team Champions, Chris Jericho and Tyson Kidd!"

The Ref handed Kidd and Jericho two identical black strapped belts with golden plates. The side ones were blank which the champions' insignia's would be added to later and the front plates were emblazoned with a giant World design with a banner reading 'World Tag Team Champion' the top of the belt held a GCW Logo. Christian and Jake tied the belts around Jericho and Kidd's waists then raised their hands in victory.

The Canadian Coalition turned on heel then dropped out of the ring and smirked through the booing of the audience. Suddenly the titantron lit up and music played '_**It's Time To Rock 'n' Roll' **_

"The following Divas Bout is scheduled for one fall and it is for the GCW Knockout's Championship, Introducing first from Toronto, Canada: Trish Stratus!"

Trish kissed Christian and Jake on the cheek causing the wolf whistles from the fans to increase in volume before she continued on her way to the ring and climbed in before posing for the fans.

The Canadian Coalition stayed by ringside and Cole spoke through his headset "Is Trish Stratus a member of the Coalition? What has this world come to…?"

"I don't care if she is Michael, it's Trish!"

"And her opponent…"

'**With Legs Like That' by Zebrahead **begins playing and a female dressed in a black crop halter top with sequins on the bust , black short shorts with sequins on the waistband , sequined knee pads &amp; black combat boots walked out onto the stage and posed for the fans. She then smiled and started down the ramp.

"From Yonkers, New York: The Hardcore Knockout: Lexis Vaughn!"

Lexis got into the ring and gave the Coalition a little smirk and she taunted them a little. The ref rang the bell and Lexis turned around to stare down Stratus, the first divas match in GCW history was about to begin and with the Coalition in view it was sure to be one for the ages.

_**End Chapter **_

_**Decided to cut off here so that the two main events can have their own chapter. So Demolition has been split into three parts and I have a suprise for the GCW Title Match which I'm sure many of you will not be expecting. On another note I'm planning to have Paige be Jake Storm's love interest later on so I'm afraid requests for that will be denied. I also really wanted The Coalition's Beginning to have it's own chapter. I need lots more OCs so please keep submitting them! Otherwise I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**_


	4. The First Demolition - Part Three

Chapter Three

Lexis immediately started throwing carefully calculated punches into Trish's face until an arm came up to block the final shot. Trish kicked Lexis in the stomach then followed up by wrapping her arm around her neck and shoving her head into the mat in the form of a classic DDT.

"Impressive move from Stratus there" Cole noted.

"Trish is always impressive!" King chimed and his broadcast partner sighed.

"You never change King".

Lexis slowly pulled herself back to her feet and ran toward Trish and quickly extended her arm driving it into the latter's throat dropping her to the ground with apparent ease.

"Vaughn's countered and started to put together a little momentum, and let's hope those no good coalition members stay the hell out of this".

Lexis climbed the turnbuckle and just as Trish had pulled herself to her feet the Hardcore Knockout leaped off the top rope and collided into Trish with a cross body and immediately hooked her leg. The referee slapped his hand against the mat once...twice…

"And Trish Stratus gets her shoulder up at a count of two".

Trish kicked Lexis in the stomach and irish whipped her into the ropes. Lexis rebounded off them and went for a clothesline however Trish ducked under her arm and ran behind her. She waited for a split second until Lexis had turned around then drove the side of her boot into her skull.

"Chick Kick!" Cole shouted.

"It's gotta be over!" King exclaimed.

Trish covered Lexis and didn't even hook her leg. The ref hit his hand against the mat against the floor once more to count the piinfall.

"One...Two...Th...OH MY GOD! HOW DID VAUGHN KICK OUT OF THAT!?"

Lexis struggled to her feet then rebounded off the ropes and jumped up to hit a flying lariat. on trish who reeled into the corner. Trish fell into a seated position and Lexis ran up to the corner and using the top rope as a springboard she kicked Stratus in the face with a devastating mule kick.

Lexis posed for the cheering fans and pointied at Trish using her finisher taunt and smirked slightly as Trish staggered to her feet. Lexis grabbed Trish around the neck and hopped up onto the second turnbuckle in a seated position on the top. She leaped around the side and drove Trish's head into the mat.

"Yonkers! Lexis nailed it!"

Lexis turned Trish over and covered her, once more hooking her leg.

The ref began to count the pinfall and Tyson slipped into the ring intent on causing a loss for the Hardcore knockout but by the time he entered the ref had already counted Lexis' victory.

"Here is your winner and the first GCW Knockouts Champion, Lexis Vaughn!"

Tyson pulled Trish out of the ring and together with the other members of the Coalition left the ring, heading for the back area and this time they finally got backstage.

The referee handed Lexis a large Pink and Silver title belt with the design of a large circular plate with a Falcon flying across the plate. At the top of the belt was the GCW logo and emblazoned across the centre of the front plate was 'Knockouts Champion'.. The side plates were blank as they would be changed to hold the champions insignia. The referee tied the belt around Lexis' waist and raised her hand in victory.

'With Legs Like That' By Zebrahead started playing again and Lexis climbed the turnbuckle and posed for the crowd for one final time then with her music still playing she returned to the back.

"Well tonight has been exciting and full of more than a few surprises" Cole said into his headset "New Champions Crowned, A new faction formed".

"It's been a hell of a debut for GCW Cole and what about the triple threat match between Randy Orton, Triple H and Chris-'

'You Think You Know Me' by Mettalingus starts playing and Edge makes his way down to the ring without posing this time and smiled at Lillian as he took the microphone from her "I've been informed by Shane Mcmahon that this match is actually supposed to be a six man over the top rope battle royal" the fans cheered at this announcement and Edge chuckled slightly "Sorry about the screw up guys, I'm still new to this managerial thing".

Edge handed Lillian the mic then quickly left the ring and ascended the ramp then returned backstage. Lillian herself rose the mic to her lips and exclaimed "The following is a Six Man over the top rope battle royal for the GCW Championship!"

'KIng of Kings' by Motorhead starts playing throughout the arena and Triple H steps out onto the stage. He takes a drink from his water bottle then spits it up into the air and lets it drop all over his face. Hunter shakes his head then starts off heading down the ramp.

"Introducing first from Greenwich, Connecticut weight two hundred fifty ponds Triple H!"

Hunter got up onto the side apron to the right of the ring and took a swig from the water bottle before tossing it away. He blasted the water out of his mouth into the air and posed for the fans whom were all cheering for him. He got into the ring and climbed onto the second turnbuckle and posed for the fans then waited for his other opponents.

'Basic Thugonomics' plays and John Cena walks out onto the stage and pulls the sign he used to use in his Doctor of Thugonomics days.

"And his opponents, first from West Newbury Massachusetts weighing two hundred fifty one pounds, He is The Doctor of Thugonomics, John Cena!"

Cena posed in the ring and smirked over at Hunter then got into position to wait for the beginning of the match.

'Voices' plays and wasting no time Randy Orton walks down to the ring and slides in. He vaguely heard Lillian Garcia make the announcement of his name but it was clear that the viper had more important things to focus on right now.

'The Canadian national anthem starts then immediately switches to Christian's Entrance Theme' and flanked by the Canadian Coalition, without their titles on hand of course.

"Being accompanied to the ring by the Canadian Coalition from Toronto, Ontario, Canada weighing two hundred twelve pounds Christian!"

The crowd booed loudly but Christian ignored them and slid into the ring to prepare himself and psych his mind up to handle five other opponents in unison.

'Chemical Mind' by Jason Davis starts playing and a superstar dressed in bright blue wrestling trunks with ERIC on the back in white, bright blue knee pads and white wrestling boots stepped out onto the stage he posed for the fans then started on his way down the ramp.

"From Miami Florida weighing two hundred four pounds: Eric Weiss!"

Eric jumped up onto the apron and entered the ring then quickly ascended to the second turnbuckle and posed for the cheering fans again then jumped down and moved as far away from Randy as possible.

"And their opponent…"

There was no video on the tron or no sound coming through the speakers for a time and Cole arched a brow suspiciously "Who's it gonna be King?"

"What makes you think I know!?"

All of a sudden glass shattering exploded throughout the arena and Michael Cole almost jumped out of his seat.

"No...not him…not again"

The sounds continued and a male dressed in black trunks and black boots along with a black vest emblazoned with several of his different logo designs. He immediately threw it off and strode towards the ring.

"From Victoria Texas Weighing two hundred fifty two pounds, The Texas Rattlesnake: Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

As soon as Austin slid into the ring the bell rang and he rushed his opponents hitting each of them in the face and dropping them to the mat.

"Austin's unleashing one hell of a can of whoopass!" King cheered while Cole just shook his head.

"Cena and Austin working together?"

And it was true John Cena and Steve Austin had both double teamed Triple H and thrown him over the top rope then used a double gut kick to eliminate him.

Cena immediately turned around to try and eliminate Austin but the latter just kicked him in the gut and stunnered him. Smirking widely Austin casually tossed Cena over the top rope and eliminated him.

"So we're down to four! Austin, Orton, Weiss and Christian are the four remaining men in this battle royal and the winner will become the inaugral GCW Champion!"

Christian looked to Orton then the both of them looked at Austin before giving each other a nod. Orton sprinted at Austin then went to RKO him but the way that it happened caused Austin to be able to throw Orton down onto the mat

Christian nodded to Jake who crept around the side of the ring and pulled Austin by the foot. Austin started having a go at him, this ultimately gave Orton and Weiss a big enough distraction to throw Austin out for another elimination.

Weiss turned to eliminate Orton but the latter jumped up and grabbed his neck cutting him down to the ground.

"RKO! Randy Orton just RKO'ed Eric Weiss. Thanks for playing Kid".

Orton lifted Weiss up and casually tossed him down onto the floor outside the ring.

"And now we're down to Randy Orton and Christian, wait, no not again!"

Jake, Kidd, and Jericho had entered the ring and Cole exclaimed this is basically turning into a four on one handicap match and the ref is powerless since this is no disqualifications!"

Storm superkicked Orton into a Codebreaker from Jericho which caused Orton to land by the turnbuckles tower where Tyson Kidd was waiting on the top rope. Kidd delivered a Moonsault then together the members of the Canadian Coalition lifted Orton up as a unit before casually throwing him over the top rope onto the floor below.

Lillian didn't know whether or not to call it but the Ref walked over to her and said in a barely audible voice "He's the winner".

"Here is your winner and the first GCW Champion: Christian!"

Kidd snatched the GCW title from the ref and tied it around Christian's waist. The Title itself was a white strapped one with a Golden front plate and two black side plates holding the GCW logo. the front plate was currently blank for it would have the champion's personal insignia fitted on to it after the first night of holding the title.

"I can't believe how the Canadian Coalition are acting. It's disgusting. They literally screwed every championship over and the very first night they were brought into activity. I'm disgusted with them King!"

"Well I think it's safe to say we'll definitely see some fallout from this on next week's Demolition. We'll see you all then" King cut off Cole's rant.

End Chapter.

Well that's the end of Monday Night Demolition. If you didn't see your superstar then it means I've got your OCs on Friday Night Revolution unless you just submitted and then that means your ocs won't be added until week two so I don't confuse myself with all the new additions coming in. I hope you enjoyed the show and please review! :)


	5. The First Revolution Part One

Chapter Four

The pyro as customary for the start of a show and then the screen cut to the announcer's table where Jim Ross and Tazz were seated.

"Welcome to Friday Night Revolution! I'm Jim Ross here with my broadcast partner Tazz and tonight marks the first night of this show and we have some stellar matches lined up for y'all. Including our slobber knocker main event featuring The Undertaker and Austin Aries for the GCW World Heavyweight Championship!"

Tony Chimel held the microphone up to his lips and said in a loud voice "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the new general manager of Friday Night Revolution!"

The tron remained blank for a second then the music started and the tron lit up with the superstar's entrance video. He sauntered out onto the stage and posed for the fans.

"The Rock!"

Rock made his way down the ramp then slid into the ring and took the mic from Tony and stepped into the centre of the ring and rose it to his lips slightly over his head "Finally the Rock has come to Revolution!"

He grinned around at the fans whom were all now chanting "Rocky" repeatedly.

"Thank you so much you guys are the reason we all love to do this and perform for you guys but without further ado let's get this show on the road like with Demolition we're going to have all of our titles on the line tonight and some new debuting superstars as well, but enough of that see you guys later"

The Rock's music played once more and he made his way to the back.

"The following is for the GCW Intercontinental Championship!"

'Retaliation' by CFO$ hits and Dean Ambrose saunters out onto the stage smirking slightly he doesn't waste time posing and instead walks down the ramp at an easy pace.

"Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio weighing two hundred twenty five pounds: Dean Ambrose!"

Ambrose hopped up onto the apron then got in the ring and posed before turning towards the titantron in order to see whom his opponent was.

'Fix Me' by Ten Years starts playing and a male dressed in black tight pants with black boots and a hooded jacket on sauntered out onto the stage, he posed for the fans who were mixed on their reaction towards him before he started down the ramp.

"And his opponent from Lexington, Kentucky weighing two hundred twenty seven pounds, Dustin Storm!"

Dustin makes his way into the ring and both he and Ambrose circle each other right up until the referee rings the bell. Dustin ran at Ambrose and hit him with a clothesline Ambrose immediately got back to his feet and kicked his opponent in the gut. Dustin quickly recovered and aimed a punch at his jaw, the youngster ailed the punch and Ambrose went down but as Dustin reached down to use another move Ambrose blocked him and returned to his feet. Dean kicked Dustin in the gut and hooked both his arms before driving Dustin's head into the ground. "Dirty Deeds!" JR shouted as Ambrose hooked Dustin's Leg "Ambrose with a cover, One..Two..Three!"

Ambrose was awarded the Intercontinental title and the referee wrapped it around his waist "Here is your winner and the first GCW Intercontinental Champion, Dean Ambrose!" Dean posed for the crowd once more then dropped out of the ring and walked to the back.

The crowd cheered for Dustin's performance as he left not long after Ambrose.

Without really wasting any time Lillian rose the mic to her lips an spoke again "The following divas contest is set for one fall and it is for the GCW Women's Championship!" Kelly Kelly's theme hits and she strolls down to the ring posing for the fans earning her cheers from the female fans and wolf whistles from some of the older male fans "Introducing first from Jacksonville Florida: Kelly Kelly!"Kelly climbed into the ring and waited for her opponent to be announced.

'**Rise of the Broken' by Cold Driven **fills the arena and a female dressed in blue jeans, timbaland boots and a black t shirt with native American designs on it stepped onto the stage making apose then headed off down the ramp.

"And her opponent from Phoenix, Arizona: Kya Trueheart!"

Kya climbed into the ring and faced off against Kelly until the bell ring. As soon as it went the two divas tied up in the collar and elbow. Kya with the slight strength advantage managed to overpower Kelly and lure her into a quick DDT which slammed Kelly's head into the ground.

"And Trueheart nails Kelly with an impressive DDT!" JR called with a smile "Both of these divas are really impressive tonight!"

Suddenly the arena went dark and when the lights reappeared both Kya and Kelly were left unconscious and a masked female was holding up the Women's Championship. Despite the fact that she was masked it was clear that the strange woman was smirking at her handiwork. Assuming the worst the referee was forced to ring the bell signaling a no contest.

"This strange diva just screwed Kelly Kelly and Kya Trueheart out of the women's championship...Why!?" JR exclaimed.

"Your guess is as good as mine JR" Tazz added in to his broadcast partner "I guess we'll get answers either later tonight or next week".

-Backstage-

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Sheamus!" Renae Young said into her microphone "Sheamus how do you feel about your match with an exciting new debuter tonight?"

"Look Renae I am the Celtic Warrior and when I should be in the main event for the world title instead I'm playing with children and I'm going to send a message to any fella who thinks that he's ready for prime tie, No one and I mean no one stands when the Celtic Warrior's through with em".

-Ring-

'**Making Moves' by Sugar Tongue Slim **starts playing and a male dressed in Yellow and black trunks with blue lighting designs on the sides, black and blue boots with a skull design with a lighting bolt going through it on the back of the boots. He comes out wearing a black shirt with the words 'Storm Revolution' on the front along with a thunder bolt design in the front.

The male posed for the fans then continued down to the ring and climbed the apron as Tony Chimel introduced him "Introducing first from Boston, Massachusetts weighing two hundred twenty six pounds: Jason Jones!"

Jason posed in the ring then waited for his opponent.

**"Written in My Face"** performed by Sean Jennes hits and Sheamus strides out to the ramp. He doesn't make much indication to anyone but there is a huge scowl on his face and he starts down the ramp as he's introduced by the ring announcer Tony Chimel "And his opponent, from Dublin, Ireland weighing two hundred sixty seven pounds he is the Celtic Warrior: Sheamus!"

**End**

**Okay so decided to cut Part One off there, hope you'll all stay tuned for part two and I also hope you enjoyed this first part of Friday Night Revolution :)**


	6. The First Revolution - Part Two

The First Revolution Part Two

Sheamus glared down his opponent but Jones was unfazed. He bounced off the ropes and attempted a clothesline instead of going for the customary tie up knowing it would be futile to lock up with someone of Sheamus' strength. Sheamus went down from the clothesline then quickly got to his feet only to be hit by a DDT from Jones.

"Jones is actually holding his own against Sheamus! This is a really impressive display from the kid. I think he has a bright future in this business!" J.R called.

Jones then pulled Sheamus to his feet and irish whipped him into the ropes. Sheamus rebounded and somehow in mid rebound he managed to lift his left knee and then drive his right boot into Jones' face causing him to drop to the ground.

"Brogue Kick, Brogue Kick from out of seemingly nowhere!"

"It's over JR" Tazz added in.

Sheamus hooked Jones' leg cockily and smirked as the ref started to count "One…Two…Three!"

'**Written In My Face' **starts up again and Sheamus poses before heading back towards the stage. Jason looks disappointed in himself at first but then hears the cheering of the fans for him and smiles a bit. The male heads back for the stage himself.

-_**Cuts to Commercial Break- **_

_Last week on Monday Night Demolition we saw the formation of a powerful faction: Canada's Proud Son's: The Canadian Coalition. Next Monday night we'll hear from them and also there will be a non-title rematch between Jake Storm and Kofi Kingston. _

_**-Back To Show- **_

The bell rung again and Tony held the microphone to his lips once again "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the GCW Tag Team Championships!"

The Usos music hits and they do their war dance on the stage before strolling down the ramp as Tony introduces them "Introducing first from San Francisco California, Jimmy and Jay, The Usos!"

They slide into the ring before posing once more and then like with all other first ring entrants they waited for their opponents.

'_**Fight by CFO$' **_hits and a male dressed in a white t shirt with the initials,'DK' On the front and a picture of two barbwire bats forming an x on the back, Black cargo shorts and Black boots flanked by a blond female dressed in blue jeans and a white t shirt with an 'E' on the front.

"And their opponents: Being accompanied to the ring by Emma, from Greenbay, Wisconsin: weighing in at two hundred ninety seven pounds: Drew 'The Fighting Beast' King!"

Ignoring the boos he got Drew slid into the ring and winked at Emma before turning his attention towards the Usos.

"And his tag team partner-"

**Demi-Gods by LabRats ft. Slim Jim' **starts playing and a superstar dressed in black ring tights with gold tribal symbols running down the legs pattern, Black Combat boots, Black hooded trench coat with fur around the collar of the coat as well as a Golden lion on the back of it in a roaring pose.

"From Newport News, VA weighing two hundred thirty pounds: 'The Beast King' Jevon!"

Jevon slid into the ring and shook hands with Drew. The two conversed for a short amount of time before it was decided that Jevon and Jay would start off in the ring. Drew and Jimmy climbed out onto the ring apron while their partners prepared to lock up.

"Collar and Elbow tie up from Jevon and Jay. Let's see" JR said

Jevon having a bit more power in his corner was able to throw Jay down to the ground and wait for him to get up before grabbing him and using a suplex. The crowd booed the fact that the Usos were currently getting beaten but Jay managed to rebound off the ropes and hit Jevon with a cross body enabling the fans to cheer loudly.

Jevon quickly pulled himself to his feet though and irish whipped Jay into his corner and the two of Jevon and Drew high fived indicating to the ref the signal for a tag. Both Jevon and Drew wrapped one of Jay's arms around their necks and performed a devastating double suplex. As Drew went for the cover Jevon slipped out of the ring and pulled Jimmy off the apron and clotheslined him sharply.

"One…Two…Three!"

"I don't believe it! These two rookies just defeated the Usos!"

Jevon slid back into the ring and shook hands with his new tag team partner. The referee handed them gold plated tag team belts slightly different than the ones seen on Demolition earlier in the week and the two new champions strapped them around their own waists. Tony Chimel raised the microphone to his lips and called "Here are your winners and new GCW tag team champions, 'The Beast King' Jevon and Drew 'The Fighting Beast' King!"

Ignoring all the booing Jevon and Drew celebrated as they made their way back into the locker rooms.

"And now it's time for the main event and it is for the GCW World Heavyweight Championship!"

Suddenly an official from backstage ran down to the ring and started exchanging hushed words with Tony. Tony nodded then said in a loud tone "Ladies and Gentleman I have just been informed that Austin Aries cannot compete tonight and therefore The Rock has ordered that this next match be a six man over the top rope battle royal!"

Rey Mysterio's music hits and he does his fireworks thing on stage then heads down to the ring.

"Introducing fist from San Diego California weighing one hundred sixty five pounds, Rey Mysterio!"

Rey posed in the ring then waited for his opponents.

'**Never Thought My Life Could be This Good by Jim Johnston' **filled the arena and Dolph Ziggler made his way down to the ring.

"And his opponents first from Hollywood, Florida weighing two hundred thirteen pounds, Dolph Ziggler!"

'**Written In My Face' **plays again and Sheamus is introduced. He walks into the ring and glares at his opponents waiting for the match to begin.

'**Highway To Hell by ACDC' **hits and a male dressed in tight black trunks with large golden 'P' on the back of it under a golden and purple robe saunters out onto stage with a blond girl on his arm he flirts with her while walking down to the ring.

"From Richmond, Virginia weighing in at two hundred pounds: Alex Page!"

'_**I **_**Walk Alone' **blasts through the arena and Batista walks out onto the stage. His announcement was slightly faded under the sounds of his pyro Batista slid into the ring and growled animalistically at his opponents.

A bell tolled and a male dressed in a black outfit under a dark trenchcoat sauntered down to the ring, either side of the ramp were this superstars customary druids for big match situations "From Death Valley weighing two hundred ninety nine pounds…THE UNDERTAKER!"

The bell rang and Batista was quickly disposed of by Ziggler and Page. He hit his hands against the bottom of the apron but unfortunately was forced to leave under the rules.

"Batista is not very happy with that quick elimination!" JR said

"Not at all JR" Tazz added.

Ziggler turned around to be nailed with a Brogue Kick and then he too was eliminated "And Sheamus makes quick work of Ziggler! We are now down to four men: The Phenom: The Undertaker, Sheamus, Alex Page and Rey Mysteri-"

By the time JR had announced Mysterio's name Alex had thrown the cruiserweight star over the top rope "And Alex Page with an impressive statement right there…and well it looks like our competitors are all staring down the Undertaker. Can Sheamus and Alex Page eliminate the Dead Man?"

Sheamus ran up at Undertaker and hopped on his left foot before driving his right into Taker's mouth "Brogue Kick! Sheamus is not handing out a shortage of those tonight JR!"

Page waited until Sheamus was distracted then superkicked him over the top rope.

"Alex Page just eliminated Sheamus, this is incredible! In his debut match he's outlasted four others and now he just needs to eliminate the deadman and he's the world's heavyweight champion!"

Alex grabbed the prone form of the Undertaker and went to pull him for a DDT but Taker blocked him and hauled him up for a tombstone. Alex shifted his weight and threw the multi time world heavyweight champion over the ropes and down onto the floor.

"Alex Page…Just outlasted Five other men, He's the world champion!"

Sheamus slid under the ropes and casually tossed Alex out of the ring and onto the floor over the top rope then the bell rung.

"Ladies and Gentleman as only one of Sheamus' feet touched the floor therefore he was never eliminated. Therefore your winner and newww GCW World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!"

Sheamus snatched the belt from the referee and celebrated as Revolution went off the air.

**Well there you have it folks , another show down. I'll see you soon for the second episode of Monday Night Demolition very soon!**


	7. MNDEP2: Part One

Monday Night Demolition opens with Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Michael Cole sitting at the announcer's table as the pyro goes off on the stage.

"Welcome to Monday Night Demolition! Tonight we'll see X Division Champion Jake Storm in action against the man he defeated to become GCW's X Division Champion in the first place!"

"And what a match that's sure to be Cole!"

The two announcers were cut off by the sound of the Canadian national anthem playing then jumping into Christian's theme. Captain Charisma entered wearing a black suit with a dark crimson tie, on his shoulder lay the GCW Championship now fitted with Christian's logo on the front plate. Beside him was Jake Storm whom was wearing a grey suit and his X Division Championship now fitted with the custom side plates sat on his shoulder. The two were flanked by Chris Jericho and Tyson Kidd also in black suits and on their shoulders was the GCW World Tag Team Championship belts.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the GCW Champion Christian, The X Division Champion Jake Storm and the GCW World Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho and Tyson Kidd!"

Despite the boos they were receiving the Canadian Coalition stepped into the ring through the second rope and held their titles aloft in unison.

Kidd handed the other three microphones before taking his own and Christian began to talk into his "Welcome to Monday Night Demolition! Where Canada reigns supreme! All the Championships belong to the proud sons of the humble nation!"

The crowd booed some more but Christian continued nonetheless "We proved two things last week. One: You can't stop the unstoppable and Two: Canada is wayyy better than any other place in the world!"

Jake lifted the microphone to his lips before speaking into it "There's been many a time that I've been knocked down and got back up but one thing's for sure: With The Canadian Coalition in power there is no one and nothing that can stop us! Not Randy Orton, Not Triple H, and not even Stone Cold Steve Austin".

More booing followed Jake's spiel and Tyson was next to speak.

"Last week everyone wanted a Class A performance well we gave them a Class P performance. Platinum Level Superstardom!"

"We are the best in the world at what we do and there's not a god damn thing you parasitic little hypocrites can do about it!"

Chris Jericho finished the group's promo and they held up their titles again after each superstar climbed onto one of the four turnbuckles to further rub it in the fans faces.

"And now we're going to issue an open challenge to any superstar in the back who thinks they can take on Tyson Kidd!" Christian announced to which Kidd smirked alongside nodding.

'**Renegade' By Daughtry **hits and a male dressed in black pants with red lightning bolts, red and black sneakers, black sleeveless hoodie with red and white lighting on it walked out onto the stage. He completed a pyro sequence on the stage before heading down the ramp.

"And Tyson Kidd's opponent from Cleveland, Ohio weighing two hundred ten pounds Cody Fireheart!"

Fireheart climbed onto the second turnbuckle and posed for the fans as the members of the Coalition rolled out of the ring surrounding it from three sides.

The bell rings and Fireheart takes his hoodie off and throws it into the audience before turning back to Kidd. Both superstars rushed towards eachother and locked up in a collar and elbow. Fireheart managed to overpower Kidd and bring him to his knees but the latter flipped Fireheart over his head.

"Impressive start by Fireheart and Kidd here" Cole announced.

"Yeah but one has to wonder if the Canadian Coalition will get themselves involved in the match again" King added.

Kidd launched himself off the ropes and sprinted towards FIreheart who instantly pushed Kidd to the ground effectively cutting off his dropkick. He jumped onto the second rope and springboarded into the air landing a moonsault, the direct hit left Kidd gasping for air and Fireheart didn't waste any time going for the cover.

"1…2…No Kidd kicks out at two! Tyson Kidd impressive as always here".

Kidd got to his feet and this time managed to land a dropkick. He quickly took hold of Fireheart's leg and locked him up in the Sharpshooter.

"and this is over! I don't think that Fireheart will be able to escape something like this…" Cole said.

Cody pulled himself across the ring apron and grabbed the bottom rope. The ref forced Kidd to break the hold and Tyson immediately started to argue with the ref and turned around only for Fireheart to run under his arm and run up the turnbuckles before delivering a devastating somersaulting kick to the head.

"Whisper in the Wind from Fireheart!" Cole yelled as the rookie hooked Kidd's leg "One…Two…Three! The Rookie has – Oh no…here we go again".

Jericho, Christian and Jake Storm had slid into the ring and Jericho plus Christian pulled Kidd to his feet and the four of them quickly surrounded Cody Fireheart. The rookie started smiling at them and offered his hand to Kidd for a good match but Kidd just pushed Fireheart into the waiting Superkick from Storm.

"Oh my god… Stormbreaker Kick!"

Jake lifted Fireheart back to his feet and threw him towards Jericho who promptly jumped up and nailed a codebreaker. Fireheart turned to Christian in a dazed state only to be slammed into the ground with a killswitch. The three pulled Cody over to just under the turnbuckle. Kidd ascended the ropes before facing the audience and giving them a smirk. He leaped into the air and nailed Fireheart with a moonsault.

The Canadian Coaltion's theme started up again as the four posed to an overwhelming amount of boos, grabbed their titles and went backstage.

"I can't believe what we just saw…Cody Fireheart…with an impressive debut just got absolutely destroyed by The Canadian Coalition…It seems that those four have a take no prisoners attitude…"

A few EMT staff ran down and assisted Fireheart pulling him to his feet and assisting him to the back while holding him afoot the fans cheering for him loudly.

"The following Divas Bout is set for one fall!"

'**With Legs Like That' By Zebrahead **fills the arena and a female with caramel skin, violet eyes and big wild curly hair down to her back walked onto the stage. She was wearing a black crop halter top with sequins on the bust, black short shorts with sequins on the waistband , sequined knee pads &amp; black combat boots. Her GCW Knockouts' Championship rested around her waist and the female wore a smirk as she posed on the stage.

"Introducing first form Yonkers, New York She is the GCW Knockouts' Champion: The Hardcore Knockout Lexis Vaughn!"

She slid into the ring from the floor and ascended the ropes. Lexis unclipped the belt from around her waist and held it aloft saying something that could only be seen as mouthing to the cameras. Lexis jumped back down onto the mat and the tron lit up once more.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by John Morrison: Melina!"

Melina did her splits on the ring apron then entered the ring and stared down Lexis right up until the bell rung. Both divas circled each other and then without warning Melina slapped Lexis.

"Melina slapped Vaughn…Not a good idea…"

Lexis quickly countered and nailed a tornado DDT.

"Yonkers from outta nowhere!" Cole yelled while Lexis covered Melina.

"One…Two…Three!"

"Here is your winner: The Hardcore Knockout Lexis Vaughn!"

**End Part One: **

**Sorry it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer but won't come til Monday since I'm working for the rest of the week now.**


	8. MNDEP2 - Part 2

Gale was adjusting his ring gear then looked over to his sister and said in a confident tone "You worry too much Dani, I'm sure that whoever Morrison found as a partner for the six person mixed gender tag match is no big deal".

"If you say so Gale" the female sighed raking a hand through her long hair and she looked to her brother once more "Well, did you find us a partner?"

Gale looked towards Daniella as if he had been mortally insulted "Of course I found us a partner, I'm not an idiot!"

The female of the Hawkes held her hands up defensively and turned towards the diva's locker room "Well I'm going to go and get ready for the match later, see you soon bro".

Gale nodded before turning his attention towards a group of divas' walking past him to the locker room however he didn't have much of a chance to look properly before his sister slapped him on the shoulder "Behave" she warned him in a stern tone.

Back at the announcers table Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler were discussing the turn out of the fans who'd shown up tonight "A sold out crowd here tonight and I have to say I'm impressed by the night we've had so far and we've still got more to come!"

"I've definitely had a good time and the night promises to keep on giving!" King added.

Suddenly a loud explosion of flame engulfed the stage and the arena was bathed in red light. A Male dressed in a red and black outfit with a mask on sauntered out after the flames had dissipated and began to move down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first: Weighing in at three hundred twenty three pounds, Kane!"

Kane made his way down to ringside then climbed onto the ring apron and entered it over the top rope. He moved into the centre of the squared circle, the long haired and masked man rose his hands to the sky prior to slamming them towards the ground igniting the four ring posts with flame like pyro firing upward.

'_**Sick of it by Skillet' **_ hits and a male dressed in black latex pants and black boots walked down the ramp from the stage with a cold look on his face. The fans were cheering for the new debuter, at least some were. A good majority of the crowd was booing him when they noticed the expression on his face.

"And his opponent from Boston, Massachusetts weighing two hundred fifty pounds: Bradly White!"

Bradly climbed into the ring and stared down Kane with a slight smirk on his face. The male walked over to the side of the ring and took a mic from the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen my name is Bradly White, and I'm about to bring this overgrown horror movie reject to his knees..because my name is Bradly White and I am the prodical son, the future of this company!"

Bradly tossed the mic out of the ring and wheeled round just in time for Kane to clothesline him sending him flying transversely across the ring right as the bell rung.

"Well, you don't talk smack around the big red monster that's for certain" Cole said shaking his head slightly.

"Some of these kids really don't know what they're getting into".

Bradly staggered to his feet just in time for Kane to wrap an arm around White's neck then hook one of his arms over his own neck and haul him into the air before promptly slamming him down onto the mat behind him.

"That suplex is telling me that maybe White has bitten off more than he can chew with Kane..."

Kane hauled White back to his feet, spun on heel and irish whipped him into the ropes causing his opponent to rebound. Kane simply lifted his boot dropping White to the floor.

"Well Cole, I have to agree with you. White hasn't even got a move in..."

Kane sprinted into the ropes hoping to rebound and big boot the freshly stood up White but the latter ducked under Kane's leg and rolled behind him. White kicked Kane in the back of the leg then clotheslined him to the ground.

He posed for the fans but they all just booed the heel. White ignored them however he run toward the ropes and just as Kane was lifting his head White drived it straight into the canvas under his boot.

"Blackout! Bradly White just hit the Blackout on Kane!"

Without wasting even a second White hauled the big red monster onto his shoulders and yelled out powerfully then promptly smashed him into the mat once more.

"And There's the Wasteland! It's gotta be over!"

Bradly dropped ontop of Kane and hooked his leg. The referee immediately dropped and started to call the pin.

"1...2...3!"

Cole looked to the ring with wide eyes "I...I don't believe it...th..this rookie has beaten Kane!?"

White used his foot to roll Kane out of the ring then once more he took the microphone from the announcer he leaned back and lifted the microphone to his lips "My name is Bradly White and I AM THE WINNNNERRRRRR!"

He threw the mic down before heading out of the ring and returning to the back.

Backstage John Morrison is seen talking to Melina, the two seem to have small smirks on their faces and a third person walks up to them however it's impossible to discern his face.

"I think it's time these people are faced with an old team, what d'you think?"

"It's a brilliant idea!" Melina agreed "We'll show those damned Hawkes how tag team warfare is done!"

"There's no team like ours!"

We go back down to the announcers' table and King looks towards Cole "Well it seems that Morrison and Melina have found their third for the mixed gender six person tag but what about the Hawkes? I mean Gale seemed pretty confident about his choice but it seems that Daniella is doubting him..."

"A bit of a problem between the Hawke siblings" Cole agreed "But as that match is up next I suppose that we'll find out their choices in just a moment!"

Lillian Garcia rose the microphone to her lips once more and exclaimed "The following six person mixed gender tag team match is scheduled for one fall!"

A variant of John Morrison's music hits and the symbol of an M to the power of 3 appeared on the tron. The music kept playing as the screen began to change around. Morrison walked out first and posed for the fans who cheered him. Melina slid under his legs and posed on the ground winking at the audience causing most of the male audience to wolf whistle. Suddenly the tron started flashing wildly and a loud voice through the speakers shouted one word "AWESOME!"

The music instantly switched back to Morrisons' as a male dressed in red trunks and a shirt that said "Haters Wanted" on the front and "The Old Ones are starting to like me" on the back. The Miz posed for the audience who surprisingly gave him a small amount of cheering. Morrison, Melina and Miz began down the ramp all posing for the crowd as they did so. The two guys leaped up onto the closest turnbuckles to the ramp and performed their signature poses.

Melina on the other hand leaped up onto the apron and slid down into the splits to the delight of the audience before she slid underneath the bottom rope. Morrison and Miz jumped down into the ring and exchanged a fist bump. It was clear that they would be on the same page tonight.

"Introducing first: In the ring, John Morrison, The Miz and Melina: M to the Power of Three! and their opponents..."

'_**I made it by Kevin Rudolph, Birdman, Jay Sean and Lil Wayne' **_begins to play and Daniella and Gale both make their way onto the stage. Daniella twirls around with a playful smirk on her face and Gale blows a playful kiss towards most of the females in the arena. The key thing in the picture is that Gale has a microphone in hand. He signals for the music to stop then raises the mic to his lips "So we've got ourselves a rockstar wannabe, a admittedly gorgeous yet very psychopathic bitch and a talkshow host reject...What could we possibly have that could stand up to that?" Gale said in a mocking voice.

Daniella snatched the microphone from her brother and said into it "Hurry up Gale, we don't have all night for your antics!"

"Err, right...anyway Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you our partner!"

A sound like an aeroplane starts and a male dressed in red tights and black boots rushes out on to the stage flashing a peace sign to the exuberence of the capacity crowd. Gale and Daniella shared a look with him then Gale dropped the mic and the trio began sprinting down the ramp towards the ring.

"The Hawks and Evan Bourne!"

They immediately slid under the ropes, charging towards their opponents. Gale smacked Morrison in the jaw and began exchanging blows, Bourne repeatedly kicked Miz in the shins until he was able to drop him to the mat and finally Daniella simply ran at Melina and dropped her to the mat with a single ddt.

The referee pushed Daniella and Evan into the corner so that they were forced to climb out onto the apron. When Miz and Melina were on their feet again he also did the same thing to them.

"So it looks like Morrison and Gale will be starting this match off!" Cole said excitedly.

The referee signalled the bell and Gale immediately jumped up and kicked Morrison in the side of the head. He spun round before Irish whipping the 'Monday Night Delight' into the ropes and caught him in a hurricarana on the rebound.

"Gale Hawk is on a roll tonight!" King said.

Gale winked at a girl in the front row and turned round just in time to duck a kick from Morrison and counter with a clothesline. However in that time Miz had gotten into the ring and he quickly dropped Gale with a ddt, much like Daniella had done to Melina moments before. Melina climbed in the ring...clearly she wasn't amused with what had happened either.

Daniella and Evan also climbed into the ring before helping Gale to his feet and glaring down their opponents.

"If you don't get back on the apron I'll disqualify all of you!" the referee warned. However Morrison simply turned to him and dropped the official with a super kick. the ring keeper took this as a dq and rung the bell but the six competitors wouldn't stop staring each other down. Gale ran at Morrison but the veteran was able to sidestep and drop Gale via the Moonlight Driver, Miz delivered a sharp clothesline to Bourne prior to picking him up and smashing him into unconsciousness with the Skull Crushing Finale. Finally Melina grabbed Daniella and performed the 'Last Call' to dispose of the female Hawk sibling.

Laughing at their downed and opponents M3 performed their signature poses once more.

Suddenly Edge's music dropped and he walked out onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Alright, it seems that we have a problem here. A no contest is definitely not what settles scores in this business...Well I guess there's only one way to deal with this...At GCW's first pay-per-view Retribution in three weeks we will have John Morrison, The Miz and Melina versus Daniella Hawk, Gale Hawk and Evan Bourne. But to ensure that there's no more 'unfortunate circumstances' It will be no disqualifications".

Edge waved to the crowd then turned on heel and returned to the backstage area.

The screen shifts to Jake Storm tying his tape on around his hands and wrists with Christian, Jericho and Kidd alongside him.

"No intefering tonight guys" Jake told them firmly "It's not a no disqualification match this time and I want to prove to these no good Americans that Canada is the superior breed, I can't do that if I don't do this on my own".

"Fair enough" Christian agreed "We'll stay back here and be supporting you all the way".

"Thanks guys".

Jake slipped his 'Stormbreaker' t shirt on and finished spiking up his hair as the screen goes back to the ring "This contest is scheduled for one fall!"

'Voices' hits and Randy Orton walks out onto the ramp. He poses for the fans and walks to the ramp once again his intro was ignored by the viper. The only thing he was interested in is beating whoever the unfortunate soul who got matched up with him into the ground.

"And his opponent..."

'_**Chemical Mind by Jason Davis' **_begins to play and Orton's opponent started down the ramp with an expression of ultimate determination in his eyes.

"From Miami, Florida weighing two hundred four pounds Eric Weiss!"

Weiss slid into the ring and posed quickly before glaring right at the viper. The bell rung and the two competitors began to circle each other. Randy and Eric locked up struggling for dominance until Orton threw him to the ground and kicked him in the side. Randy immediately picked up Eric and dropped him with a viscious clothesline. He began to coil and move like a serpent eyeing Eric violently.

Orton stomped around Eric's body then dropped into his taunting position Eric slowly rose to his feet

"RK-NO!"

Eric had managed to throw Orton off mid jump preventing him from landing an RKO. Weiss promply rebounded off the ropes and dropped his leg onto Orton's neck.

"Weiss with momentum now" Cole said "He really doesn't want to waste this opportunity here".

Weiss run towards the ropes and jumped up onto them before launching himself at Orton and ddting him off the jump. Weiss spun around and grabbed Orton. He pulled him to his feet and went to jump up for his head scissor face slam but Orton caught him mid-air and spun over with a violent slam.

"The thing about Randy Orton is that you can never count him out" King said.

Orton covered Eric and the referee began to slam his hand against the mat.

"1..2..Weiss kicked out at two and a half!"

Eric Weiss returned to his feet and irish whipped Randy Orton into the corner. the surfer-looking competitor charged at Orton then sharply clotheslined him. Weiss posed for the crowd and as soon as Orton was upright Weiss leaped into the air and finally delivered the head scissor face slam and in the motion he was able to roll Orton up into a pin.

"1...2...3!"

"No way...Weiss...Weiss pinned Orton...Eric Weiss has pinned Randy Orton!"

"Here is your winner, Eric Weiss!"

"An impressive match from the both of them but up next...Last Week Jake Storm and The Canadian Coalition single-handedly dominated the title divisions in the GCW".

"Well not exactly single-handedly Cole, they were screwing the matches for their teammates and making sure that only they were able to win".

"Jake Storm takes on Kofi Kingston in a non-title match...and this time he's asked the Canadian Coalition to remain backstage and not intefere".

Kofi's music hits and he strolls out onto the stage before setting off his pyro. The african wrestler then moved down the ramp and slid into the ring vaguely hearing the voice of Lillian Garcia introducing him he turned towards the ramp glaring and waiting for Jake to appear.

A Lightning bolt hit the stage and the canadian national anthem started before morphing into Christian's Theme. Jake posed on the stage then he too started down the ramp.

"and his opponent from Toronto, Canada weighing two hundred thirty one pounds, he is the GCW X Division Champion: Jake 'The Tornado' Storm".

Jake hit the ring apron and pyro skyrocketed from the four turnbuckles. He rolled into the ring and removed his title holding it aloft in Kofi's face before handing it to the referee. Jake removed his shirt and casually tossed it out of the ring before preparing himself for the match.

"It's our main event and it's underway Jake Storm and Kofi Kingston! here we go!"

Kofi and Jake locked up. Immediately Jake threw Kofi downward and laughed as if it were a pitiful thing for him to even lock up with someone like Kofi. Kofi quickly got to his feet and kicked Jake in the jaw sending him into one of the turnbuckles. He sprinted towards him and jumped up onto the second turnbuckle punching Jake repeatedly in the face.

"There's the controlled frenzy of Kingston. One must wonder if Jake even stands a chance without his buddies here to help him out".

Kofi flipped down and monkey flipped Jake over his head. The african wrestler sauntered over to the canadian competitor's downed body and started moving his body "Boom! Boom! Boom!"

Kofi drove both of his legs into Jake's chest before spinning around into the cover.

"1...2."

"And Storm kicks out with relative ease there..."

Kofi wasn't one to be deterred however and as soon as Jake was back on his feet Kofi leaped up and spun round into the kick that was the trouble in paradise. He immediately went for the pinfall again but like with last time Jake was able to kick out at two. Kofi quickly ran at Jake but the latter dropped suddenly and rolled Kofi into a pin.

"1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner Jake Storm!"

"Well it wasn't the conventional way of winning a match but Jake Storm has pinned Kofi Kingston and won the match without the Canadian Coalition as he said he would".

Jake looked to the downed Kofi then he looked over at the referee then promptly delivered a superkick to the referee's jaw.

"Well we could've figured that Jake Storm's honorable attidute was only temporary".

Jake turned to the ramp and started signalling for someone to come out. Christian, Jericho and Kidd all made their way slowly to the ring. The three of them hopped up onto the apron and entered the ring. Kidd and Jericho lifted Kingston and held him in position as Jake launched another super kick into Kingston. Jericho spun him into a Codebreaker while Christian threw Jake a Chair. Kidd performed a moonsault onto Kingston even over all the booing of the crowd the Coalition's assault continued. Christian ordered Kidd and Jericho to lift Kingston again which they immediately did. Right on the second that Jericho and Kidd were out of harms way Christian and Storm swung their steel chairs into either side of Kingston's head.

"Con-Chair to...Kingston's gotta be done...Wh...I'm in shock...Jake Storm said that he wouldn't be involving the Co-alition tonight..."

Monday night demolition goes off the air with Jake and Christian smirking down at Kofi's fallen form.

End Chapter.


	9. Revolution 2 - Part One

The opeming pyro exploded through the arena for the show 'Friday Night Revolution' and the scene opens out to JR and Tazz sitting at the announcer's table. Both commentators smiled at the camera before JR began to speak "Welcome to Friday night Revolution! Tonight we have an amazing lineup for y'all and in our main event we have a rematch from the battle royal last week".

"That's right JR, Alex Page wasn't too happy with the end result of last week and so tonight he will face off against the GCW world heavyweight champion".

"Sheamus has made an adversary in Alex Page even though it's a non title bout I don't think that should incline Sheamus to overlook Page. That one's sure to be a real slobberknocker".

_**'Written In My Face' **_starts to play and the Celtic Warrior strides arrogantly onto the stage before he held his GCW world heavyweight title belt aloft for the crowd who merely booed him. Sheamus swung the belt over his shoulder and marched down to the ring. He stepped up the ringsteps then entered the ring and took a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce you to your new GCW World Heavyweight Champion, Me!"

The audience's only response was to boo Sheamus even louder.

"Last week I outlasted five other men to win this chalice of kings, and now the Celtic Warrior is the Celtic Champion!" Sheamus once again held the title to the air then dropped it back on his shoulder "And Alex Page thinks that he can take me? Don't make me laugh fella. I can bet you that I will kick your lights out with my brogue tonight".

Suddenly the Rock's music hit and the general manager of Revolution made his way down to the ring to an enmorous amount of cheering. The legend took a microphone and smirked right at Sheamus "Well, Well the jabrony beating, pie eating, great one 'The Rock' couldn't help but hearin that this carrot haired fruit loop thinks that he has drunk from the Chalice of Kings...Sheamus all I'm hearing right now is blah, blah and son I'm pretty sure these people are getting damn sick of your voice fella".

The fans cheered as Rock imitated an irish accent for the last word. Sheamus on the other hand glared hatefully at him but the son of Rocky Johnson continued nonetheless "Tonight you face Alex Page but at GCW's inaugral pay per view you will be defending your title against a man who will make himself known to you by the end of the night as for right now get the hell out of my ring. This show needs to start".

Sheamus narrowed his eyes however left the ring as requested. Rock waited a few moments before leaning back and held the mic over his lips "If you smeelllll what the Rock is cooking!" after that he threw the mic down and followed Sheamus into the back.

Justin Roberts stepped into the centre of the ring and began "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall!"

The Tron lit up with images of two lions which both roared before shapeshifting into anthromorphic versions of the creatures. Two hulking males walked out onto the stage as their music started playing. Tied around their waists were the GCW Tag Team titles.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of five hundred twenty pounds, they are the new GCW tag team champions: Drew 'The Fighting Beast' King and 'The Beast King' Jevon!"

The tag champs rose their arms while making their way down the ramp however they were only met with just as much booing as Sheamus had been slightly earlier. Ignoring the fans for the most part Drew and Jevon slid into the ring then unclipped their belts in unison prior to holding them to the sky.

'_**Hell will be Calling by Mercy Fall' **_drops and a male dressed in red trunks with his face on the front, black wrestling boots, black elbow pads and kneepads plus a shirt with 'Silence is Golden' on the front of it sauntered out onto the stage. Even though the fans were cheering him this male kept his face impassive as he made his way down the ramp.

"And their opponents first from Ash Grove, Missouri weighing two hundred sixty pounds: Max Ford!"

Ford slid underneath the bottom rope before standing and just looked around the arena while he waited for his partner to arrive.

'_**This Moment By Disturbed' **_ drops and the final competitor dressed in black and grey camoflauge pants along with a tucked in sleeveless shirt that had the words 'DON'T HUNT WHAT YOU CAN'T KILL' emblazoned on the front walked out onto the stage. His dragon tatto gleaming in the light the male smirked around the arena before making his way towards the ring.

"And his partner from Denver, Colorado weighing two hundred sixty five pounds: Troy Mercer!"

Mercer pulled off his shirt just as Max had and the two threw their shirts into the crowd much to the delight of the capacity crowd. the referee signalled the bell and JR immediately jumped into the commentary.

"Well here we go. King, Jevon, Ford and Mercer all locking up in tag team action. Now we saw 'The Fighting Beast' and 'The Beast King' capture the tag team titles last week in an epic contest but can they keep their momentum up and topple the combo of Ford and Mercer?"

"Only time will tell JR" Tazz answered his broadcast partner. Mercer and Jevon circled each other for it was the two of them beginning the match. They locked up, Mercer struggled against the other male but it seemed to no avail for either of them. Sudenly Jevon kicked Mercer in the gut to down him a little and break the tie up. He spun round quickly and dropped his opponent with a clothesline.

"Impressive move there from Jevon!"

Jevon laughed and then promptly stomped his foot into Mercer's chest. The latter of the two grunted prior to pulling himself to his feet and glaring down Jevon. Troy sprinted at the 'Beast King' then started punching him in the side of the head repeatedly. At first it seemed like the opposition had no defense but suddenly Jevon blocked Mercer's blow and irish whipped him into the ropes however on the rebound Mercer drove a clothesline into Jevon's neck resulting in him dropping to the mat.

Unleashing a powerful roar to the roof Mercer ignited the crowd into a frenzy. Jevon staggered to his feet only to be clotheslined to the ground once again. Now smirking Mercer exclaimed "Don't hunt what you can't kill!"

He went in for the spear when Jevon was on his feet suddenly he felt an arm collide with his neck and fell to the mat.

"I don't think Drew King wanted his partner to be hit by that move" JR stated.

Drew returned to the ring apron as Mercer and Jevon began to stare each other down Jevon jerked his head slightly with a smirk and stepped over to his teams apron side and tagged Drew in as the legal man. As soon as Drew got into the ring Mercer charged him 'The Fighting Beast' caught him and drove him into the ground via a swing over slam.

He quickly dragged Mercer to his feet and hooked his arm over his neck then hooked his own arm around the opponents neck before lifting him into the air upside down. Drew held him aloft for four seconds then slammed him down into the mat performing a suplex.

"Drew King with some impressive momentum right now, Mercer needs to get to his partner..."

Drew grabbed a hold of Mercer's wrist dragging him toward his own corner before tagging Jevon back in. Jevon and Drew lifted Mercer onto the top turnbuckle, both males grabbed him by either arm then flipped him onto the mat.

"This team seems well gelled even though they've only had one match together previously".

"Well they _are _the tag team champions JR so its not for nothing".

Taking advantage of the split second the Beasts took to gloat in the face of the fans Mercer rolled over to his side like a rolly polly move and tagged in Max. The silent warrior charged across the ring and clotheslined both of the Beasts then threw Jevon out of the ring. 'The Beast King' flew over the top rope and smashed his face into the security barricade.

"Max Ford has a full head of silent steam he's about to bring a hell of a beat down on Drew!"

Ford picked Drew up and immediately pulled him by the arm into a clothesline. Next he hauled him over his shoulder and utilized his own version of Bobby Lashley's Domintator.

"Fordinator! Well this ones pretty much done".

Max covered Drew but at the one count Jevon was able to break up the cover. Mercer entered the ring and ran down Jevon, he leaped into the air and smashed his fist into the side of his skull.

"Thor's Hammer! Mercer hit the Thor's Hammer on Jevon!"

As soon as Mercer had dropped Jevon he smirked slightly as the fans roared with cheering and applause. Drew slowly staggered to his feet just in time to be caught in the 'Book of Ford' just as Ford picked him up however Drew slid down the opponent's back and held his shoulders down. With a sudden flash of energy Jevon got to his feet and used a lous thesz press to down Mercer quickly.

"1...2...3!"

"Here are your winners Drew King and Jevon: The Beasts!"

The tag champs smirked and Drew Irish whipped Mercer into Jevon who dropped him to the mat using his Beast King Slam. Smirking Drew picked Ford to his feet and also took him down using The DK slam.

Laughing the two tag team champions took their belts from the referee and tapped them together like they were beer bottles. They dropped out of the ring then headed to the back.

"What an impressive performance from both teams. What a great way to start off tonight. Mercer and Ford worked well together as a team but at the end of the day I guess the new tag champions have spent a great deal of time preparing themselves".

"Well they have to JR" Tazz cut in "I mean they are the tag team champions, if they don't keep themselves together they're going to fall apart along with their championship reign".

In the backstage area Renae Young is seen holding a microphone "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time: The GCW World Heavyweight Champion: Sheamus!"

Sheamus walked onto the set and he looked none too impressed.

"Sheamus how do you feel about your championship defense in three weeks without even knowing who you're going to be facing?"

"Well Renae" Sheamus said as though she were a small child "I don't care what little pest the Rock has got for me to knock down, I will hold this title here forever and that's a fact fella".

The screen returns to the ring and Dean Ambrose is seen holding the Intercontinental Championship. He smirks around as the audience is cheering loudly for him.

"Well, Well ladies and gentlemen it is good to hear women screaming my name in a more well appropriate setting".

A round of laughter passed over the crowd and Dean nodded a bit "They been calling me crazy, and apparently I was supposed to undergo a clinical to see if I was fit to compete well knowing the family member of the Rock tends to make those things vanish. Anyway I am issuing an open challenge to anyone in the back who thinks they can take on the lunatic fringe!"

For a moment there was no music, or even sound at all and Ambrose laughed "Come on guys, I'm not gonna kick your ass...too badly".

Wade Barrett began down the ramp flanked by David Otunga and a male in blue leather pants and boots with tape around his wrists and hands. William Regal was at the back of the group attired in a suit.

"Dean Ambrose, I've got some bad news for ya. We are the Nexus. Due to a lot of the former members being traitors I brought David along and a new superstar with as much promise. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Spencer Richardson".

Ambrose arched a brow but threw his title away and dropped into position knowing that they weren't here for a match "Now, now boys. There isn't really need to try and come down here and get your asses handed to you one by one".

Barrett laughed and merely dropped his mic onto the stage. He signalled Richardson and Otunga and the three of them began to saunter down towards the ring. Ambrose tossed his microphone out of the ring closely followed by his jacket. The Nexus slid under the ropes and before they'd even fully stood up Ambrose started kicking them. Richardson rolled out of the way and caught Ambrose in a ddt then the trio of Barrett, Otunga and Richardson started beating him down. Richardson and Otunga lifted Ambrose onto Barrett's shoulders but just as Barret was about to deliver wasteland music blasted through the arena. The englishman immediately put Ambrose down trying to find the source of the sound, more importantly who it would bring with it.

"There's no way...is this even possible!?"

Two males dressed in combat gear sprinted down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope. The first male ran straight at Barret and promptly dropped him with a punch to the side of the skull. He lightly punched the mat and roared to the capacity crowd.

The second male ducked under Otunga and clotheslined him to the ground. He ran into the ropes and drove the bottom of his boot into the back of Otunga's skull. He smirked around at the crowd who were beyond shocked.

The two pulled Ambrose to his feet and all three smirked at each other. Richardson ran at them but the one with the streak of blond through his hair caught him and delivered a harsh neckbreaker. He pointed sown at him and laughed causing the entire crowd to scream euphorically. He changed the amount of fingers he was holding up from a one to a two. Richardson got up just in time to be hit by a spear from the largest of the three.

If possible the crowd got even louder. The smallest of the trio held up another number and the crowd shouted "Three!" right on time for Ambrose to pull Richardson up and nail him with a 'Dirty Deeds'

The three males shared a group brotherly hug then looking over at William Regal they joined their fists together knowing that he was the one who instructed the new formation of the Nexus to go after Ambrose.

"Have we just seen...The reunion of the hounds of justice?"

Backstage Alex Page raked a hand through his hair as he was trying to mentally prepare himself for his match with Sheamus. He'd done well in the battle royale last week and he really wanted to prove that he could hang with the best of them. Suddenly a noise alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone.

Someone stepped across from him and unsheathed a steel pipe.

Page's eyes widened but before he could react the figure swung the pipe knocking him to the ground. The male swung the pipe again and again until Alex could barely even move and one thing was for sure...he was definitely seeing stars.

"Sorry kid, but I don't think that I could have you taking my spotlight from me" Chavo Guerrero growled.

The scene shifts back to the announcers table and Jr and Tazz both seem in shock.

"What...was...that? Chavo assaulting Alex Page?" JR said, stunned.

"What an uncalled for attack but I guess we should've come to expect it from Guerrero. Unfortunately it seems that Page won't be competing against Sheamus tonight".

"Well, we'll see as the night progresses if we can get an update on Alex's condition. Last week Kelly Kelly and Kya Trueheart were involved in a match for the GCW women's championship but in the critical moments of the match a mysterious figure appeared and caused for the match to become a 'no contest'. One can only wonder who this mysterious figure is...and what she wants apart from the women's championship of course".

"The following contest is a triple threat diva's contest scheduled for one fall! and it is for the GCW Women's Championship!"

Kelly's music drops and she walks out. The women were cheering for her and the guys wolf whistling "Introducing first from Jacksonville, Florida: Kelly Kelly!"

Kelly got into the ring and blew a kiss to the fans.

Suddenly a female with a mask on walked down to the ramp straight off. Justin Roberts simply introduced her as 'The Masked Woman'. She got into the ring and prepared herself for the match ahead.

'_**Rise of The Broken by Cold Driven' **_ hits and the third competitor made her way down the ramp.

"And their opponent from Phoenix, Arizona: Kya Trueheart!"

The three females got into the centre of the ring as the referee held up the championship. He handed it to Justin whod just gotten out of the ring then signalled for the bell. Immediatly Kelly and Kya charged the masked female and double clotheslined her. They dragged her to her feet before throwing her over the top rope.

"Well it looks like Kelly Kelly and Kya Trueheart just cleared out the trash" JR said.

"Now they'll settle this between themselves like it should've been last week". -

Kya swung her fist at Kelly however the latter was able to block it with relative ease. Kya smirked when she did so and used the momentum to drop her onto the mat via a leg sweep. She then followed up by dropping her leg onto Kelly's neck. Kelly Kelly slowly staggered to her feet and glared Kya down before snapping her into a ddt and slamming her head first into the ground.

Kya reeled for a moment, she pushed herself to her feet to see Kelly running at her from a rebound off the ropes and used the momentum to deliver an Asai DDT. She rolled Kelly over to a position under one of the turnbuckles. She posed for the fans causing a huge round of wolf whistling to erupt throughout the crowd. Kya climbed the ropes and dived down stomping both of her feet into Kelly.

"Alpha's Way, it's over!"

Suddenly a boot connected with the side of Kya's jaw sending her to the ground and the masked female covered Kelly instead.

"1...2...3.!"

"I don't believe it...the masked woman has defeated both Kelly Kelly and Kya Trueheart..."

The woman ripped her mask off and screamed out with the title in hand.

"Here is your winner and the new GCW Women's Champion...Paige!"

_**End Chapter.**_


	10. Revolution 2 - Part Two

"Welcome back to Friday Night Revolution! before the break we saw Paige reveal herself as the masked woman and become the GCW Women's Champion...It wasn't something that we've come to expect from Paige...but I suppose we'll get answers in the near future" JR said looking directly into the camera.

"And what about that vicious assault from Chavo Guerrero on Alex Page? We've yet to hear on Page's medical status but hopefully we will be able to let you all what's going on soon" Tazz added in looking over at his broadcast partner.

"Tonight surely hasn't been short on surprises Tazz and I'm almost positive that we haven't seen the end of them!"

Justin Roberts rose the microphone to his lips just as the bell rang then proceeded to speak "The following contest is scheduled for one fall..."

'_**Making Moves by Sugar Tongue Slim' **_starts to play and a male dressed in yellow trunks with blue lightning on the side, black boots with skulls on the front and lightning on the back sauntered onto the stage. He also wore a t-shirt saying 'Storm Revolution' on the front.

As he began walking down the ramp Justin Roberts spoke "Introducing first: From Boston, Massachussets weighing two hundred twenty six pounds: Jason Jones!"

Jason slid into the ring giving a huge smirk as he looked around the fans who regarded him with appreciative cheering. The male grabbed a mic from the stage hands then returned to the centre of the ring.

"Now, I know most of you think that I'm a joke after well what happened last week but I assure you that what I do in this ring is no joke despite what I might say on this microphone. Tonight I set to prove myself and move towards an opportunity at the GCW Intercontinetal Championship! Dean Ambrose may be caught up between a war with The Shield and The Nexus at the moment but that is irrevelant! And when I'm finished with my opponent tonight...well let's just say they'll be beaten so badly that not even their own mother could possibly love their face!"

"The Audience really getting behind Jason Jones right now".

"A joke or two is good JR but can Jones make up for the loss he experienced at the hands of Sheamus last week?"

The sounds of sparkles filled the arena before it shifted into a powerful tune. A male dressed in a skin tight black suit walked out onto the stage dancing around. He turned towards the ring and pulled his hands in front of his face which ironically had half of a star on each palm. He moved his hands backward before proceeding towards the ring.

"And his opponent: From the fifth dimension: Stardust!"

Stardust climbed ontop of the security barricade and posed for the fans however he was only met with a huge amount of booing. He spun around then slid under the bottom rope to get into the ring.

The referree checked with both of them if they were ready before signalling the bell keeper.

"And we're under way! Jason Jones versus Stardust!"

"Jones is determined to prove that he is a legitimate threat to Dean Ambrose well let's just see how this match goes down".

"It's gonna be a slobber knocker!"

Jones delivered a sharp right hand to Stardust's jaw sending him to the mat however Stardust used the momentum to backwards roll to his feet. The strange individual just laughed maniacally in Jones' direction. Stardust leaped into the air and smashed his feet into Jason's face knocking him down.

"Stardust is incredibly agile, Jones is going to have to think a strategy through to get him grounded somehow".

Jason staggered to his feet and just as Stardust went in for another dropkick Jones pushed his legs out of the way and sent him into the mat. The Storm Revolution shirt was then tossed into the crowd and Jason just smirked pointing down at his opponent "Hey Coddyyyy, Coddyyyy".

Jason's outburst had caused the fans to begin chanting 'Cody, Cody, Cody!'

Stardust pulled himself to his feet and glared at Jones. He sprinted at him however Jones easily ducked underneath his outstrectched arm. Jason rebounded of the ropes and drove his arm into Cody's throat causing the male to drop to the mat seemingly not moving.

"Storm Caller! Jones from outta nowhere!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Jones on a roll! Can he seal the deal?" JR put in.

Jones tapped the side of his temple three times as if thinking of what to do next. Then he spun around slowly dragging his hand through the air pointing around at all of the crowd, just as Stardust regained his footing Jones drove his boot into his gut and jumped down with his hands wrapped around Stardust's neck.

"My god! Storm Ender! Jones!" JR shouted through the headset.

Jason rolled over and hooked Stardust's leg, the referee slid into position and slammed his hand against the mat to count the pinfall.

"One..Two...Three!"

Jason's theme started up again as he returned to his feet with a playful smirk on his face. He climbed the turnbuckles and posed for the fans.

"Here is your winner, Jason Jones!"

"Brilliant performance from Jones! He said that he had to overcome the feeling of loss from last week and he's done exactly that!"

"This kid is definitely something, Dean Ambrose better watch out Nexus or not, Jason Jones has the Intercontinental Champion at the top of his hit list".

***Commercial Break* **

**It comes once a year, the chance to get...revenge for the wrongs committed against you... **

**Demolition and Revolution present a night like no other... **

**GCW X Division Champion Jake Storm Defends against Kofi Kingston **

**Team Bourne Hawk and M to The Power of Three clash in a no disqualification mixed gender tag team match. **

**The GCW Championship is on the line - Christian defends against The Cerebral Assassin Triple H. **

**And... **

**GCW's Women's Champion Paige will defend her newly gained title against Kya Trueheart. **

**GCW Presents: Retribution. **

***Locker Room* **

"Paige and Kya Trueheart don't deserve to be anywhere near that title" a female said tonelessly towards the short and dumpy looking man standing opposite her.

"Come on Zahra, I'm sure it's not intentional that you weren't involved" Paul tried to console her.

"That's not the point. I'm going to make sure that the so called 'Outstander of The Divas Division' and the 'Best Up and Comer' are both taken down a couple of pegs..."

***Ring* **

Zahra walked out onto the stage with Heyman just behind her and she sauntered down the ramp with no readable expression on her face whatsoever. She was currently attired in black shorts, black converse and a t-shirt emblazoned with the words "I'm a Paul Heyman Girl".

'**Whatever by Our Lady Peace' **was playing and Justin Robert's voice filled the arena "The following diva's contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first: being accompanied to the ring by Paul Heyman, from Boston Massachussets: Zahra Rush!"

Zahra simply slid into the ring and rose her hand aloft before staring at the tron to wait for her opponent.

'_**Spin The Bottle by Jim Johnson' **_ starts to play and two females walk out both attired in crop tops with the number '02' on opposite sides of the tops. The first had the number on the left and the second the right. The duo also wore pink shorts held up by a silver belt.

"And her opponent: being accompanied to the ring by her sister Regan, from Boise, Idaho: Rowen!"

Rowen grinned as she flicked her jacket back to walk. Regan walked the ramp without paying attention to anyone however Rowen high fived as much fans as she could on the way down to the ring. after posing in the ring once more Rowen threw her jacket into the crowd and prepared for the start of the match.

As soon as the bell rung Zahra stormed towards her opponent and promptly slapped her in the face. Rowen staggered back holding her cheek while glaring towards Zahra. She rushed her down and dived into a crossbody over her.

Paul and Regan watched on as the two divas clashed in the ring. Zahra Irish whipped Rowen into the ropes then dropped her with an impressive snap suplex. Regan turned away when her sister hit the ground but immediately turned her attention back to the match.

Zahra smirked and climbed to the top turnbuckle and descended for a diving headbutt.

"By god! Rowen! Rowen got her knees up!"

Rowen flipped Zahra over and rolled over into a standing position. She waved to the crowd before dragging Zahra to her feet and irish whipping her towards the ropes. Zahra attempted to counter with a clothesline but Rowen ducked and when Zahra turned around her face was met with Rowen's boot.

"Superkick!"

Rowen covered Zahra and hooked her leg

"One..Two..thr..NO Rush Kicked Out!"

Zahra spun their positions around so that Rowen's arm was in between her legs and she wrapped her hands around her opponent's face.

"Crossface! Zahra has it! this is as good as over!"

Suddenly The sound of a phoenix filled the arena and Paige's entrance video started up. Zahra, The referee and Paul Heyman all turned their attention towards the screen long enough for Regan to slide into the ring pull Zahra off her sister and deliver a superkick to her face. By the time the referee turned around Regan was back outside the ring.

Rowen climbed the turnbuckle and delivered a reverse four fifty(Phoenix Splash) from the top rope.

"For The Wen! One...Two...Three!"

Rowen jumped to her feet grinning ear to ear and posed while Regan just smirked at ringside.

"Here is your winner: Rowen!"

"Well, there you have it! Rowen and Regan have defeated Zahra Rush. I say Rowen and Regan because of that blatant disregard for the rules. I can't believe the nerve of Regan!" Tazz admonished from the headset.

"Nonetheless Tazz, It seems that since Alex Page was taken out tonight...Sheamus doesn't have a match but Revolution's General Manager The Rock has ordered that he come down to the ring in order to meet his challenger for the inaugral GCW pay per view: Retribution".

"And what a night it will be JR!"

The Screen Shifts back to the ring as '_**Written In my Face' **_begins to play once more. Sheamus strides down to the ring with his World Heavyweight championship rested over his shoulder. Ignoring the multiple boos the Celtic Warrior took a microphone then proceeded to enter the ring.

"Well Alex Page, it looks like you met some cold, hard steel on your way to the ring and you were unable to compete tonight. Two times close to the title but two times so far away now in Ireland we call that justice fella".

The Audience booed but Sheamus pressed on "but enough of that, all pathetic newbies aside The Rock ordered that I come down here to meet my opponent for Retribution in three weeks and I am just dying to know who it is so come on out!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds then just when Sheamus began to laugh '_**Cult of Personality' **_ hit and a male dressed in a white shirt with five red stars emblazoned on the front and 'Best In The World' written across the back along with his wrestling trunks and boots sauntered out to the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Oh my god, it's...it's...CM PUNK! CM PUNK is here!"

Punk laughed looking around to the audience, not a single person was seated and continuous chants of "Punk, Punk, Punk!" could be heard outside the arena.

"Well originally I thought I'd ditched sports entertainment forever...but Dwayne offered me the opportunity to kick the real life Gimli's ass and become the next World Heavyweight Champion and I just couldn't refuse. I used to say 'Just Say No' to drugs and alcohol. but now I think we all need to just say no to the bullshit excuse we have as a World Heavyweight Champion holding that title even a minute after Retribution airs in three weeks".

Revolution goes off the air with Sheamus and Punk staring each other down, Sheamus had a full on glare gracing his features but Punk just continued to smirk.

_End Chapter._


	11. Demolition 3 Part One

"Welcome to Monday Night Demolition! " Cole said loudly through his headset "last week The Canadian Coalition decimated Kofi Kingston and unfortunately we have to inform you that Kofi was injured and will be out of action for the time being. No word yet as to whether he will compete at Retribution in two weeks".

"This Canadian Coalition is brutal...I haven't seen any stable as ruthless as these four in many years and one has to wonder if they can be stopped".

"Well we'll see one of the Coalition Members in our main event as Tyson Kidd is set to go head to head with Triple H"  
"And Christian will be competing against John Cena as well" King added in.

Going up to the ring where Lillian Garcia was stood with a mic rose to her lips "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

'Worlds Apart by CF$O' hits and a caucasian male with blue eyes saunters onto stage. He wears red and white tights with a maple leaf on them and a black shirt which bore the message "DS-Canadian Daredevil"

"Introducing first from Montreal, Canada weighing one hundred eighty five pounds...The Canadian Daredevil...DANIEL STEVENS!"

Daniel headed down the ramp high fiving several people along the front row of the crowd. Upon reaching the ring Daniel slid into it under the ropes then climbed the turnbuckles and posed for the fans.

Suddenly the theme stops then after a few seconds it shifted into another theme.

'Killpop by Slipknot' plays while a male in red pants, boots and a red leather jacket strode onto the stage. He pushes his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose then heads down the ramp.

Walking slightly behind him was a female dressed in red mini shorts, and a black t shirt under a red leather jacket.

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by Krazy Kaiva from Leeds, England weighing two hundred twenty pounds; 'Freaky' Frederick Johnson!"

Johnson entered the ring wearing a smirk of absolute-almost to the point of over the top- confidence.

Daniel had already removed his shirt and tossed it into the crowd. However Johnson gave his jacket to Kaiva and moved back into the centre of the ring as the bell rang.

"And so here we go with our first match of the night. Daniel Stevens The Canadian Daredevil and The Freak of Nature known as Frederick Johnson squaring off in this one fall contest".

The two competitors locked up in a collar and elbow tie up however Frederick managed to overwhelm Daniel with his larger size. The Canadian wasn't to be deterred however because in the next moment he'd kneed Frederick straight in the gut.

"And we're pretty even starting out" King commented "These two are impressive".

"Two weeks ago Daniel Stevens suffered an agonizing loss to Cid Miller...can he turn that around tonight?"

Daniel leapt upward and drove his boot into Frederick's cheek nailing an impressive enziguiri which effectively dropped Frederick to the canvas. Daniel rolled backward to return to his feet then posed for the fans earning him a loud round of cheers.

Frederick slowly pulled himself to his feet. He glared Daniel down prior to rushing him and delivering a clothesline to him.

"I am the greatest fighter to ever live! " Frederick roared picking Daniel up . He jumped onto the daredevil's shoulders then leveled him with a hurricrana.

Daniel staggered to his feet by the ropes then just as he was about to make a move he felt his ankle being tugged. Daniel whipped round and started yelling at Kaiva. After a few moments he wheelex round to be met with Frederick's foot in his jaw.  
Daniel dropped and The Freak of Nature immediately covered him.

"1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner 'Freaky' Frederick Johnson!"

"I dont believe it! Krazy Kaiva interfered and Daniel Stevens paid the price eating The Frederick Freak Out'.

"An impressive showing by Daniel like his match two weeks ago but similar to then he just wasn't able to get the job done" King added in.

When Frederick and Kaiva were about halfway up the ramp holding hands Daniel was leaning on the top rope holding a microphone in his hand.

"Hey Johnson!" He shouted.

"Your little girlfriend bailed you out and you know it! "  
Frederick glared back down the ramp at him but otherwise didn 't react. .  
"So I propose that in two weeks at the GCW 's inaugural pay-per-view Retribution you and I have ourselves a rematch! "

The crowd erupted at Daniel 's words but the Canadian Daredevil wasn 't finished "and how about we bar your little girlfriend from ringside so she can 't bail you out again? "

"I don 't need her to win! " Frederick roared barely being able to be heard without a mic "You 're on Stevens! "

*cuts to commercial*

In the locker room Jake was preparing for his match when he heard someone behind him.

"What happened to you man? " A voice said from behind him.  
Jake wheeled around to come across the sight of his old friend from their NXT days Gale Hawthorne.  
"What dyou mean? " Jake asked pulling his Canadian Coalition t shirt on over his head.  
"You used to be the spirit of the party and now look at you...nothing more than Christian 's bitch ".  
Jake narrowed his eyes at his former friend then spoke "Watch your mouth Gale. I 'm not his bitch as you so eloquently put it. I am the X division champion and part of the most dominant faction in wrestling today. Why don 't you scamper off back to Daniella and focus on M to the power of Three? "

Gale sneered at Jake "I was planning to do that but they can wait because tonight I 'm going to smack some sense into you! " Gale turned on heel and departed from the locker room without saying another word.

Back at the announcers table Cole wore a shocked expression but spoke nonetheless "Well it seems that Gale Hawthorne has had enough of Jake Storm 's attitude... "  
"Can you blame him Cole? Hawthorne and Storm were bestfriends in NXT and even won the tag titles together as The StormHawks. I think he just wants Jake to stop lying to himself in Gale 's mind at least ".

"I guess I can 't...well that match is later tonight but first up Lexis Vaughn was mouthing off about the divas division saying that it was a cesspool of wasted talent on . She 's issued an open challenge out to any diva who thinks they can take the Divas Championship from her and it 'll be interesting to see if anyone has responded to her challenge... "

Suddenly 'With Legs Like That by Zebrahead ' filled the arena and Lexis walked onto the stage. She held her title belt aloft a loud roar of power emitting from her mouth. Lexis swung the belt over her shoulder then strode down to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the GCW Divas Champion: The Hardcore Knockout Lexis Vaughn! "  
Lexis grabbed the microphone from Lillian and said sharply "The Divas division has gone to the dogs...I am the only diva deserving to call themselves a member of this company...so to any diva out back if you want to come taste my DDT come out here so I can give it to you! "  
For a moment there was nothing and Lexis began to smirk however her expression faded when 'All The Things She Said by T.A.T.U ' dropped.  
A slim girl walked onto the stage then performed a series of cartwheels. Once she was finished Daniella Hawthorne sauntered down the ramp blowing kisses and winking towards the fans.

She climbed into the ring then posed once more. Lexis called the ref over who took the champions belt and held it aloft.

The referee handed the belt to Lillian who took it over to the bellkeepers area as the bell rung.

Lexis immediately rushed Daniella andlocked her in a DDT hold attempting to deliver her finishing move 'Yonkers' but Daniella elbowed her in the gut sending her backward the female of the Hawk siblings dropkicked Lexis or she would've had the large female not grabbed Daniella's legs and thrown her to the ground.

Daniella grunted in pain as her body collided with the mat. She tried to pull herself together and hauled herself to her feet. The woman irish whipped Lexis into the turnbuckle and stomped her foot repeatedly. The ref got in and told Daniella to back off which she did but as soon as Lexis stood up Daniella kicked her in the side of the skull. Lexis dropped to the mat uncobscious but Daniella wasn't done. She ran towards the ropes and used them as a springboard for her lionsault.

"It's lights out for Lexis Vaughn! Daniella with the cover..."

"1...2...3!"

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEWWW GCW DIVA'S CHAMPION: DANIELLA HAWTHORNE!"

Daniella took the belt from the referee and threw her hands up showing henew status as champion to the world. The new Divas champion held the belt over her shoulder taking a microphone before starting to speak "It just goes to show that if you run your mouth you get put down" at this the entire crowd boomed with cheers "Now Morrison...Miz...Melina...YOU'RE NEXT...in two weeks at Retribution. Myself, Evan Bourne and my brother Gale will take them down!"

End Chapter.


	12. Demolition 3 Part 2

"Welcome back to Monday Night Demolition!" Cole exclaimed as the show went back on the air, "earlier tonight, Gale Hawthorn called his former best-friend Jake Storm out on his attitude, and it has resulted in this next match!"

"The two were a tag team in their developmental run, and now they're going to clash against each other," King stated, "And I'm thinking that there's definitely no love lost between them!"

"Right you are, King, well, let's go up to ring and get this underway!"

x-x-x-x-x-x

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall!"

The Canadian National Anthem starts to play, then switches into _'__**Phenomenal' **__By Eminem. _

Jake Storm saunters out onto the stage, dressed in his usual ring gear, and the Canadian Coalition T-shirt over his torso. He posed for the crowd, despite the fact that they still booed him, and pyro shot into the sky from either side of the stage, illuminating the arena.

Jake began down the ramp, and Lillian introduced him, "Introducing first, From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at two hundred forty two pounds, he is the GCW X Division Champion, Jake 'The Tornado' Storm!"

Storm unclipped his title from around his waist, then held it aloft with a loud battle cry of: "Canada!" then slid the belt into the ring, the blond rolled into the ring, picked up his title, then climbed the second turnbuckle, holding his title aloft once more.

'_**Can't Tell Me Nothing' **__By Kanye West _drops, and Gale strides out onto the stage, oddly enough without Daniella this time, He began jogging on the spot with his head downturned to the floor, the music pulsated while the crowd was chanting his name over and over, He rose his head with a smirk gracing his lips, then placed two fingers against his lips, proceeding to point the two fingers skyward.

He began down the ramp, his smirk never faltering.

"And his opponent, From Seattle, Washington, Weighing One Hundred Ninety Eight Pounds, Gale Hawthorn!"

Gale entered the ring, and pulled his bandana off, tossing it into an area of the crowd where mostly women were seated.

Jake and Gale began circling each other as the bell went to indicate the start of their match.

"And we're underway here, this match is going to be one hell of a fight, these men know each other so well..Collar and Elbow tie up."

Being slightly larger than the former, Jake was able to overpower Gale sending him into the ropes with an irish whip, but on the rebound, Gale was able to regain his composure, and soared through the air, hitting Storm with a cross-body.

"Gale Hawthorn with an impressive start, and Jake Storm has been taken down.."

"One's just gotta wonder how far away the Canadian Coalition is in any of Storm's matches though…"

Jake slowly clambered to his feet, and Hawthorn nailed him with a forearm blow, that was enough to make the taller of the two stagger on his feet, without giving Jake time to recuperate, Gale leaped up and delivered a sharp boot to the side of Storm's head.

"And Gale Hawthorn still in control with that Enziguiri, this is proving to be a hopeless cause for Storm thus far."

Storm pulled himself to his feet yet again, Gale rebounded off the ropes once more, leaping into the air and driving his fist into the side of Jake's head, the latter immediately dropping to the ground, seemingly seeing stars.

"Sky Hawk Fist!" Cole exclaimed.

"It's over, It looks like Hawthorn has proved his point to Jake Storm tonight."

Gale covered Jake and hooked his leg.

"1…2…OH MY GOD, STORM KICKED OUT!"

Throwing his legs up, Jake instantly rose to his feet, and smirked at his opponent.

"Shades of Shawn Michaels! Jake Storm is back in this!"

Jake rebounded off the ropes, then dropped Gale with a powerful clothesline, dropping Hawthorn to the mat.

"And Jake Storm is regaining his lost momentum right here," Cole continued to announce.

"One can never count the Toronto born Lightning bolt out," Jerry interjected.

Jake waited for Gale to rise to his feet, then locked his neck, driving his head straight into the mat, "And That's the Soul Crusher DDT! Jake Storm wasting no time in starting to bring this match to a close!"

But Jake didn't go to pin Gale, instead he crouched slightly, waiting for Hawthorn to return to his feet, when he did Jake cocked back, shooting his foot straight at Gale's jaw, however the male Hawk managed to duck under Jake's boot at the last moment.

Once Jake had spun round, Gale drove his knee into the opponent's stomach, and followed up with an uppercut that forced Jake into a staggered position, Gale darted towards the ring ropes, prior to rebounding off them, and drove his boot straight into Jake's jaw.

"It looks like this is the beginning of the end! Will Gale Hawthorn be able to seal the deal?"

Gale kissed his fingers and spun his arm round in no general direction but pointed at the entire crowd, "IT'S TIME FOR A DELIVERY FROM KISS MY ASS BOULEVARD!"

Hawthorn sprinted over to the ropes again, only this time he jumped up on them, and launched in a backwards flip, landing across Jake's torso.

"And with that Lionsault, Hawthorn nails Gale Mail! Going for the cover…1…2…3!"

"Here is your winner, Gale Hawthorn!"

Gale posed for the fans for a short amount of time, then he jumped out of the ring, and posed on his way up the ramp, then turned on heel and returned to the back of the arena where all the locker rooms were situated.

x-x-x-x-x-

"And so Gale Hawthorn has defeated Jake Storm in spectacular fashion tonight, and he's proved his point that Storm has changed since their developmental days."

"Those two were one of the most dominant factions the developmental scene had ever come across, but no matter, we've got tag team action coming up for you next, and it will determine the number one contenders for the tag team championships at Retribution in three weeks."

'_**Courtesy Call' **_by a Thousand Foot Krutch drops, and two males saunter out onto the stage, the first wears Black elbow pads, and Undertaker like ring gear, he Is pretty muscular with Black hair, and brown skin. The second is a chubby person, with Black hair and brown eyes. His outfit consists of a black muscle shirt, and black shorts.

"The following tag team bout is set for one fall, and it is to determine the number one contenders for the GCW Tag Team Championships at Retribution!"

-TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3-


End file.
